Firefly
by Crimson Cheshire
Summary: What if the events in Marineford could be changed? What if Ace could be saved? I've known for a while that this day would come and I've made up my mind. I wasn't sure things would work out they way I planned them, but I would be damned if I wasn't going to try. As for the consequenses of my actions, I couldn't care less. Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
1. The Rescue

**Chapter 1**

 **The Rescue**

The soft, repetitive sound of heels against the wooden deck started again, then stopped, only to start again after a few seconds. The red haired man sitting a few feet away, his back rested on the bulwarks and his eyes no more closed, fixed his gaze on the person that kept pacing around the deck for a while now. Once more she stopped and looked over the prow and towards the lone island very far in the distant. A sigh of frustration escaped full, cherry-red lips.

"They are late."

The man smiled reassuringly although he knew she wouldn't notice.

"They will be here soon, I'm sure."

She answered with silence, but the man knew that deep inside her were kept words itching to get out. It was obvious to him from the first time he met her that she was in a constant struggle with herself to hold the countless secrets she possessed, hidden. If it wasn't for that deal he made with her to be given answers in exchange for offering his help, the man was sure this girl currently standing with her back facing him would be even more of a mystery. Not that he managed to learn as much as he would prefer but, at least, he now had a better understanding of her. He only wished the rest of his crew could see her the same way he did. A mysterious and secretive woman, true, yet also a strong, determined one. Instead they were mostly avoiding her, muttering behind her back about how mad she was. Only the oldest of his crewmates, the ones he too was closer with, treated her as they would a long-time friend. Shaking his head to end those sad thoughts he looked at the girl again. She hadn't moved a bit from where she was standing before. Her body was slightly bended over the prowl and her eyes were scanning the horizon, but it was her hands that betrayed the worry that was, moment after moment, engulfing her, turning her knuckles white and causing her nails to dig into the wood. The pirate was almost sure that, if he didn't act soon, she would simply jump overboard and swim all the way to land, leaving him to deal with the consequences.

"How do you know Ace anyway?"

She didn't answer and so the man was ready to ask another question but, before he was able to find a proper one, the girl took a deep breath.

"I don't."

He stared in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

In an instant, sharp heterochromic eyes were locked with his yellowish brown ones. The pirate was, once more, taken aback by the sight of them. This girl's eyes possessed a somewhat otherworldly strength. Not only were they uniquely colored, they also seemed as if they could see right into someone's soul, something that reminded him of a friend he had a long time to see. Like that friend, she too gave the feeling that the whole world looked different to her than it did to other people. Maybe that was the reason behind her strange actions and puzzling words. For a full moment the girl was staring at him until, suddenly, as quickly as those eyes were on him, they turned towards the sky where a big raven was flying in circles over their heads.

"It's simple. I have never met him before. Not once."

"Then what you came to me for?"

She waited a while before answering, her right hand moving to her face to brush away some curls.

"I guess I just wanted to see him once. The boy that started a war."

"Seeing him is one thing. Wanting to save him is another."

She had an answer ready this time, but the loud footsteps hurriedly coming their way instantly got her attention, the previous conversation forgotten.

"Captain!"

He turned towards the newcomer to see one of his crew members was standing there huffing slightly from climbing down the crow's nest and running to find his captain.

"What is it?"

"They are in sight, Captain!"

Hearing the message caused the girl to throw a last glance to the horizon and, upon confirming the truth of the sailor's words, start running to the spot where it was predetermined for the small boat to dock alongside the bigger pirate vessel. The red haired pirate was right after her, his hand moving to rest on her shoulder when they stopped at the beam of the ship to watch the rope ladder descend to meet the small boat with the two sailors that were steadily rowing their way closer and closer. On the boat there was a third person, this one sitting on the back of the smaller ship, his body limp and his head hanging low. A white sheet was dropped over his shoulders, contrasting with the black mop of hair the person had. Soon, the two ships were side by side and, once the smaller one was securely docked, one of the sailors, the bigger one, carefully grabbed the sleeping person and started climbing the ladder. The second one was following close behind.

When they were both aboard Shanks motioned for the first man to place the boy he was carrying down and then dismissed him.

"Any orders?"

The voice of his first mate, Benn Beckman, caused the one-armed pirate to turn to his left and smile.

"Get some of our men to take Ace to Calypso's room and help her with everything she needs."

The man just nodded and turned to fulfill his Captain's orders, leaving the man to fully focus his attention at the girl that was previously stranding next to him. The girl was now kneeling next to the unconscious body of the raven-haired boy, her previous worry evident again but, this time, accompanied by something else too. Something that made Shanks' smile grow bigger.

"What are you planning to do with him?"

"Protect him the best I can."

The answer was probably something she had no intention to say out loud because, the moment she did, she covered her mouth with her hands, a slight blush decorating her cheeks. The pirate couldn't suppress the desire to tease her and he would if he wasn't stopped by the girl's raised hand. Looking down he noticed that all the previous evidence of embarrassment had disappeared and concentration was now the only thing present on the face of the dark skinned girl who kept looking at the distance as if hypnotized. The feeling became more intense when the raven in the sky started cawing loudly and ominously, making everyone on the ship to stay unnaturally silent and to hold their breath. In the end, the girl looked straight at him, her eyes possessing a strange gleam.

"You have to hurry."

"To do what?"

"Go there."

She pointed towards the island in the distance. Shanks looked at where she was was showing him and back at her with a frown.

"Calypso, what are you talking about?"

The gleam in her eyes seemed to grow brighter as she talked.

"The winds have changed. They bring death on their wings. You have to hurry."

As if to support her words, the raven flew down and sat at her shoulder, turned to look at Shanks with its bright black eyes and cawed loudly, its wings opening wide. A wave of murmurs followed this last, strange incident. Unfazed by them the girl stood, raven still on her shoulder, and walked towards her cabin. Just before she disappeared from their sight she stopped, never looking back.

"Don't you think we have enough unnecessary deaths already?"

Shanks' eyes widened at the question. If she meant what he thought she did then it was only natural that he should hurry. Feeling slightly unsure the red-haired pirate turned at his first mate and closest friend.

"We both know what she meant and we both know we must act quickly. I'll make sure myself that Ace will get the right treatment, so you just make sure we are getting there in time."

Shanks just smiled at his comrade and, with a friendly pat at his back and a quick thanks, run to issue orders at the rest of his crew, leaving Benn to carry the still unconscious boy at the mysterious girl's cabin.


	2. A Meeting Decided by Fate

**Chapter 2**

 **A Meeting Decided by Fate**

Ace slowly opened his eyes and blinked in shock and confusion. Firstly, he was shocked to find out he was still alive and, secondly, he was confused about his whereabouts. He expected, in the case anyone did manage to save him, to wake up in the cabin of a ship or, at the worst occasion, at some deserted island. Never did he imagine he would wake up in a place like the one he was at now. Taking a moment to properly wake himself up and make sure that he was indeed alive, he started examining his surroundings more carefully.

After a quick glance around he could be sure for one thing. The room was strange and the faint smell of incense seemed to linger in the air, causing the pirate to feel a little lightheaded. The walls and the ceiling were completely covered with dark blue and purple fabrics that were entangled together in a confusing yet beautiful way. Long strings with little stars were pinned at those fabrics, some of them hanging until they were touching the floor, giving the feeling that you were looking at the night sky. The whole place was illuminated by the light of hundreds of lanterns and candles, all in different sizes and shapes, adding that way to the eerie feeling.

Ace caught himself being distracted by the game of the shadows and the light on the curtains, the way the fake stars were gleaming, reflecting the candlelight was not helping either, and he internally scolded himself for that. Frowning, he pushed the covers of the bed he was lying on away and started to get on his feet only to realize how unusually stiff his muscles were. Attempting to relieve himself of the uncomfortable feeling, he stretched wincing at the stings of pain his body made.

Feeling slightly better he moved towards the door on the other side of the room but stopped upon noticing something he, surprisingly, missed before. In the far away corner of the room where most of the lanterns and candles were gathered was a desk made of dark wood and a chair. What got the boy's attention though, was what was perched on the chair. There, all curled up in a ball and covered with a thick woven blanket was a person, a sleeping person if the soft lullaby coming out of a small music box had anything to do with it. Raising an eyebrow, Ace decided to check on the stranger who was, obviously, looking after him while he was unconscious before leaving for the New World. Walking as soundlessly as he could, he reached the desk and peaked a little to make sure that the person was still sleeping. Not being able to tell since the blanket was covering most of the stranger's face he was ready to leave, but stopped when the person started moving around to get more comfortable in the clearly uncomfortable wooden chair. All the moving around caused the blanket to fall to the ground, revealing this way a sea of long pink curls that looked so soft he had to stop himself from touching them or, at least, try to do so. His hand was soon moving stray strands of hair away from the sleeping girl's, he knew the person was a girl now that the blanket was out of the way, face.

Once his task was complete, Ace carefully studied the girl. She was beautiful. Her pink hair were contrasting with her darker skin and her dark clothes. Her full lips were slightly open and painted a deep red and it looked like black eyeliner was decorating her eyes. Yes, the girl was a sight to behold, but there was still something that ruined the whole picture and that was the traces of tears on her cheeks.

Ace couldn't but wonder what could have caused the girl to cry herself to sleep. The answer came in the form of a raven that flied from its nest somewhere in between the sea of purple and blue and landed on top of the music box, closing it in the process and allowing a sudden silence to fall. Ace stood there looking at the bird which gave him an acknowledging look before turning its head to stare at the girl. A minute passed and she started stirring. A few more and she was staring at the dark-haired pirate, fully awake now and alarmed.

"You shouldn't be awake yet."

Her voice was low and raspy, probably from the crying and the sleep.

"Why are you awake? It's still too early."

Ace raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what this girl was talking about.

"Look, I just woke up in this room. I have no idea what you're talking about or how I got here. Last thing I remember is the war."

The girl sighed and looked down.

"I know. I was planning to explain everything to you once you woke up. I just don't understand why you are awake now."

"Well, I am, so why don't we get to the explaining part?"

"But you were supposed to sleep for at least one more month..."

This whisper caused a wave of different emotions to wash over the boy.

"What do you mean by that?"

The girl looked him in the eye. It was only for a moment, but Ace felt as if his whole being was scanned by those heterochromic eyes. He didn't like the feeling. He could already feel the blood rushing to his head and this girl was just making things worse with her words and actions. Thankfully, she started talking again.

"I was keeping you unconscious here in this room for a whole month after the end of the war."

Her voice was monotonous and drained of any emotion. His, on the other hand, was overflowing with them even though it was barely audible.

"You mean to say that you forced me to sleep for a month in this damned place, using whatever means you did to achieve that, while Luffy and the others were out there doing whatever they could to survive, if they did manage to survive?"

"Your friends are all safe."

Ace couldn't control his emotions anymore. His blood was boiling and he expected his flames to appear any moment now. Still, the girl looked unfazed. She just kept looking at him, waiting.

"You sound so sure about what you just said."

"Because I know that much."  
Any moment now.

"I know you would prefer to see them and be with them right now, but this is what, by any means, you mustn't do."

He could feel his flames break through his body as soon as he could hear their whispers as they danced on his skin. He knew that this time his voice was louder.

"And who are you to tell me what I must and must not do? Since when did you get this authority over me?"

The girl's previously calm mask was now shattered. Her eyes were looking at him gleaming with the emotions that were storming inside. Her lips were tightly pushed together and her eyebrows were furrowed. When she talked, her voice was similar to a sinister growl.

"You are right. I am no one to you and you shouldn't be anyone to me, yet I did all I could to help you live. I did and now I wonder why. I should have let you die."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I couldn't!"

The sudden outburst startled Ace enough for his flames to subside.

"I acted on a whim and did the unspeakable. And now I have to make sure your brother won't find out. Stupid, this is what I am. Stupid!"

"Wait, my brother? You mean Luffy?"

The girl nodded. Now that Ace was calm enough to think straight, he could see that she looked extremely tired and, if possible, defeated. He was actually feeling bad for starting this unnecessary argument. He wanted to talk, say something, but she beat him to it.

"If things were different, you would have been able to be with your brother now, but the problem is...he thinks you're dead."

He didn't react.

"Actually, everyone thinks you're dead. This is why I was keeping you asleep in my room for the past month. Because I knew that, once awake, you would do something stupid. Guess I was right..."

"One question. How come everyone thinks I am dead?"

The girl smirked.

"It wasn't easy to make this happen, you know."

There was a shadow of amusement in her eyes.

"Don't tell me you are behind that too..."

"As I said before, it wasn't easy to do so. I had to find that Fruit and then a person willing to eat it. Luckily, I ended up only needing a person."

Ace's eyebrow was raised again.

"Dare to get more detailed?"

"I bet you know Shanks."

"He helped too?"  
A nod.

"Why am I not surprised..."

"Long story short, he had the person I was looking for in his crew. And I had a plan. So he agreed to help me save you in exchange for some answers."

She looked at him with a serious face.

"Your life did cost me a lot; you better remember this in the future."

He laughed. It was strange how they were now talking calmly now, joking even, when a moment ago they were growling at each other.

"So, I have to thank Shanks too, right?"

"Huh?"

"For being alive, I mean."

"Next time he'll come by you can tell him."

"Next time? Where are we exactly?"

"Sabaody Archipelago. Shakky's place."

"Isn't this a little too close to the Headquarters?"

"A lot happened since the war and a lot more will happen. You can ask Shakky for more answers, what I wanna make sure now is that you understand why you shall remain dead."

"It has to do with Luffy, right?"

"Yes. He needs to grow stronger. They all do."

No one said anything else for a while. Instead, they spend the few moments of silence lost in each other's eyes.

"I get it."

"I'm glad."

As if to signal the end of the conversation, the girl lied down at the desk again, her face hidden behind her pink locks and her voice a muffled mumble.

"I'm so tired."

Immediately the raven was jumping around next to her, cawing.

"I know. Thanks, Ebony."

It then flew to the bed Ace was occupying until recently. It cawed again.

"Yes, I'm coming."

She raised herself with slow, careful moves and walked, swaying a little, to the bed. This is when Ace realized something more.

"Before I go and leave you on your own, may I ask you a question?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"This was your bed right?"

She nodded.

"Then all this time I was stealing your bed from you. No wonder you're so tired."

She sighed.

"It's alright. I was the one that gave it to you. Don't ask why though since I don't know myself."

Ace smiled.

"Also, I lied. I want to ask you another question."

She waited patiently.

"May I, please, have your name?"

She looked reluctant for a few seconds but, in the end, she answered softly.

"Calypso."

"Thank you. Goodnight then, Calypso."

He then walked out the room, closing the door with as less noise as possible, and started for the front of the building so he could get his countless questions answered as instructed, while, all through the way there, he was thinking about this strange girl and what she told him. One thing was for sure. This girl was a riddle and he was intrigued to find its solution. Only the thought of doing so was enough to make him grin with excitement.


	3. The Truth

**Chapter 3**

 **The Truth**

The old bartender smiled as the boy's head collided soundly with the wooden surface of her bar. Normally, someone would freak out if the person they were talking to suddenly collapsed, but not her. She had heard a lot about the boy's narcolepsy attacks and so, she continued calmly cleaning the glass in her hand as if nothing had happened. Soon there were soft snoring sounds coming from the sleeping youth in front of her.

"You would think he had enough sleep already."

She placed the first glass on the shelf behind her and took another. Then she turned to look at the clock.

"Only 6 pm. I suppose I can give them some more time to rest."

Having said that, she turned to go finish the last preparations before opening for the night. She was not even half way done when she heard the groan of the now waking raven haired.

"Shakky, do you happen to have any food around here? I'm starving."

She smiled. He was too much like his brother.

"I can bring you something now, or we can wake up Calypso to do so. She is a better cook that me."

The boy's head shot up.

"Really?"

She smiled again although, this time more to herself.

"Why, yes, if you wish so."

For a moment he looked tempted by the idea, but then his usual grin returned and slightly shook his head.

"Nah...Let her sleep. I believe she needs the rest."

Shakky's smile grew visibly. If this wasn't an interesting development...She noted to herself to dig deeper later and went to bring some leftover food from the fridge.

"I hope it's enough to last you for a while."

"It's alright, thanks."

As long as he was eating, she was sitting there, smoking and thinking. She talked only when he was done with his dinner.

"Ace, what did she tell you about the war?"

The boy moved the now empty plates aside.

"Not much. Only that Shanks helped save me and that everyone is alive but they think I am dead."

"Are you sure she said 'everyone'?"

Ace frowned.

"She did say that all my friends are safe. Why? Did she lie?"

The older woman shook her head.

"No. She doesn't have it in herself to lie. What she said is true, your friends are safe, but..."

She took a drag from her cigarette and sighed.

"I guess there's no easy way to say this to you."

Ace looked at her with a serious expression.

"What happened in the war, Shakky?"

She put off the cigarette.

"Whitebeard died."

Ace gulped loudly.

"How?"

"Blackbeard killed him so he could steal his powers."

Even though she couldn't feel his wrath, she could definitely see it in his clenched fists with the white knuckles and the dark expression on his face.

"Blackbeard..."

His voice was shaky, possibly from the tears he tried to suppress. It wasn't long before his whole body started trembling. It wasn't a surprise to him when his tears escaped. He could keep them hidden for so long. The only thing he could do now was to bit his lip trying to, at least, hold back the pained cry that was welling in him. If only that was an easy thing to do… The harder he was trying to push back the pain, the more his memories of the time he spent with the Old Man resurfaced. He remembered the day he met the man and all the times he tried to kill him. He remembered the way he was laughing with his crew's antics and how he called them all his sons. But what Ace remembered the most about Whitebeard was that, for him, he was the father he never had and that he always wished he did. All those memories allowed a desperate whine to escape his now bleeding lips, but he still never cried. No. He shouldn't cry for him. The Old Man chose to die at that place. He decided to give his life for the sake of his sons, so they at least have a chance to live, the way any father would do. He decided that this was the right time to end his journey on the seas, to end an era, and weeping for him suddenly seemed disrespectful to Ace. Yet, his voice was desperately trying to break free. It took him some time to realize it was not so much the pain he wanted to express, but the anger; anger towards Blackbeard. Towards the man who killed both a friend and a father Ace loved so much, who was planning to also kill his little brother, all because they were convenient for his plans. Ace could feel his rage grow inside him like a menacing inferno in the mere thought of that man. He knew his clenched fists were already bleeding, but he kept putting more strength in them, breaking the skin more. Soon the red liquid started dripping in the wood underneath, feeling the air around him with its metallic scent. A picture of Blackbeard killing Whitebeard flashed through his mind and he gulped loudly. If only he was there...

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand slightly squeezing at his shoulder. Ace was expecting it to be Shakky and so he was surprised when the owner of the hand talked with a voice that was nothing like the barkeeper's. This voice was soft and comforting with a slight trace of sleep in it.

"Ace?"

He didn't look back at the girl he only met a while ago. Maybe he was trying to hide the few tears that he couldn't hold back or, maybe, he wasn't sure he could control himself and his raging emotions once facing her. He knew that she knew about all this, but he still had to ask. Deep inside he was probably hoping that everything was a lie. That the Old Man was still alive and all this was a prank, a very sick one. But this was just a slight hope buried under all the pain and anger.

"You knew about it, didn't you?"

She didn't answer immediately.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

Another pause.

"I couldn't..."

He turned to look at her. All the raging emotions from before were still present at his eyes and his posture but not as much as a while ago.

"Why?"

She looked down and bit her lip.

"For this..."

She frowned.

"You asked why, this is why I couldn't. I didn't know how to answer this question and others that may follow without revealing things I shouldn't."

They were both silent for a while until Ace turned away from her again to rest his head in the palms of his hands, effectively hiding his face from the girl.

"I won't force you to say anything you don't like. I don't think you are the kind of person that would keep something like this secret if there was no reason. I just wish I knew earlier. I just...I just wish I was there to help..."

Calypso looked at the boy, studying him intensely. His trembling form and the strong grip he had at his unruly black hair were enough to help her come into a decision. She lowered her hand and carefully moved to sit on the stool next to him. Once comfortable she kept her gaze lowered and started tangling and untangling her fingers in a way that was giving away part of the battle taking place in her head all this time. Then, suddenly, she stopped.

"You wouldn't be able to help either way."

This statement got his attention.

"You were supposed to die in this war to save your brother."

"Does this mean...?"

"No. Luffy is still alive thanks to you who died at his place as you should."

"But...I am here now, alive. How did I save Luffy if I am now alive?"

Calypso involuntarily smiled at the confusion in his voice.

"Remember when I told you that everyone thinks you're dead?"

He nodded.

"This is because of the Clone Fruit power that gives to his user the ability to create a clone of the target in the target's position and moves the target next to them. The user is also able to control the clone for 90 seconds when close to him or her."

"So, when you said that Shanks had that person in his crew, you meant..."

"Yes, the user of the Clone Fruit. I guess I was lucky. Or you were the one that was lucky since they managed to get the boat close enough for the Fruit to work..."

"Shanks said that you looked pretty worried while waiting. I wonder why..."

The bar-woman casually walked in from the kitchen, obviously thinking the two had enough time alone. Ace looked at her and then back at Calypso with his left eyebrow raised in interest and amusement. She instantly turned her back on him in an attempt to hide her blush, a failed attempt since she was not quick enough. Ace's already big grin grew even more at the implications he was presented with. His eyes never left the form of the girl in front of him and a finger casually moved to play with a stray pink curl.

"Really now? Worried about me, huh?"

"This is what Red Hair said when we were sharing a drink just before his return to the New World."

Before Ace had a chance to comment, Calypso jumped down her stool and, with as much calmness as she could master, marched to her room saying something about being time to get ready. Ace was ready to go after her but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked at Shakky who was shaking her head, a knowing but still mischievous grin playing in the corners of her lips.

"Let her be for now."

She used her other hand to point at the clock that was saying it was only 6:40.

"It's almost an hour too early for her to 'get ready'."

She gave Ace a strange expectant look which he answered with one of his confused ones. As if on cue, muffled, frustrated screams could be heard from Calypso's room accompanied by the stomping of foots pacing on the floor and the occasional caw of a clearly disapproving raven. A combination of sounds that brought an expression of amusement and anticipation on the young pirate's face.

 **I want to take some time to thank ElectroniCAT for reading and betaing the chapters before I post them. Thank you CAT. I also want to thank those who added the story in their favorites or decided to follow it or both. Thank you amazing people, you make this author happy and she really hopes she can keep up with your expectations.**


	4. Night Out

**Chapter 4**

 **Night Out**

It was when the sky was dark and the moon already out that Calypso left her room again, as quietly as she possibly could, checking around the bar for any trace of the raven haired pirate who seemed to be the source of many of her late troubles and embarrassment. Shakky, upon seeing her wary glances pointed at the sofa where the troublesome man was currently lying, fast asleep. The sight caused a wave of relief to wash over the sneaking girl. She sighed, before she quickly made her way outside and into the cool night of Sabaody, her ever present feathered companion right behind her.

Once the door of the bar closed after her, the boy smirked and opened one eye to look at the bar-woman.

"Do you think I can go out?"

As if waiting for this question, the woman smiled and, without saying a word, she took something from under the bar counter throwing it at the boy who shot up to catch and examine whatever was given to him. A look of childlike happiness lit his face when he saw the big package with the colorful wrapping. Wasting no time, he ripped the paper off and glimpsed a red shirt and a black hat almost identical to his previous one.

"Calypso and I went shopping while you were asleep and I thought you would want to go out, so I bought those for you to help you hide your identity a little."

Ace, now wearing his new clothes, gave her a big smile.

"Thanks, Shakky."

"It was nothing. Now, come here so I can hide this tattoo on your arm too."

Ace's smile faltered and disappeared.

"Do I have to?"

Shakky looked at him with a stern look.

"I thought Calypso made it quite clear how important it is for you to stay hidden. Do you want to throw all her efforts away like this?"

This seemed to be enough to convince him as he dropped his head and obediently walked to the older woman, who produced a long white bandage seemingly out of thin air. She quickly covered the black letters with the cloth and waved for him to go, stopping him once more when he was almost out of the door.

"Ace, know that when you're out you better not use your powers. We can never know who is looking."

The boy simply smiled and waved at her before disappearing behind a closed door, leaving the older woman sighing.

"They are all so recklessly carefree..."

The moment he was out, Ace took a deep breath.

"Finally, fresh air."

When he decided he wasted enough time already, he scanned the area for any sign as to the direction Calypso went.

"Now, where did she go? Damn, I should have asked Shakky. Whatever, I'll start looking for her at the crowded areas."

Placing his hands at his pockets, he started towards the tourist area and the amusement park where most of the people went to entertain themselves. If Calypso was out, she was probably there.

It didn't take a lot of time for him to reach his destination. Well lit streets and people walking around was a pleasant change for him after all he had to get through those last months. Grinning to himself, he decided to slowly move towards the park while keeping an eye out for the girl he was looking for. It was times like these he was happy he had his Observation Haki, which helped him check larger areas in little time.

He could see the many colorful lights of the amusement park when he felt a familiar presence close to where he was. Raising his head a little to peak from under his hat, he saw that this presence was inside a bar of some kind. Smirking openly, Ace walked to the door of the building and, once inside, he looked around the room. It was a big room with not as many lights as necessary and the smell of nicotine and alcohol combined with mold and puke in the air. A few of the tables were occupied by mean looking guys playing poker that looked up the moment he opened the door, just to look back down after a second. Two more were sitting in the bar conversing with the owner. Those two looked at him a little more than the others, as if studying him and his appearance, but he didn't care. There was only one reason he came to this place and, looking around once more, he found what, or better who, he was searching for sitting on a table at the back corner of the bar where the shadows were making it almost impossible to notice if you weren't paying attention. The black cloak the figure was wearing wasn't helping neither at seeing nor at recognizing the person, yet the bird that was grooming its feathers on top of the table, was an instant give away, if you were acquaintances with the person it was accompanying.

Feeling confident enough, Ace walked toward that table and sat down opposite the cloaked figure, his trademark grin never leaving his lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Calypso."

The still cloaked girl jerked at the sound of her name.

"I would like for my name not to be mentioned in places like this."

Ace's grin grew.

"Then maybe you should not be in this kind of places."

Red lips were pushed together at his answer.

"Ace, please."

He sighed.

"Why are you here anyway?"

She looked away for a while.

"Work."

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"So, your work requires from you to be in questionable places like this and staying hidden. Is what you're wearing part of your work too? Does your work have a dress code that includes cloaks that cover your face?"

"What is it to you if it does?"

His face grew serious even though he wasn't sure she could see it.

"I just like your face."

An awkward silence fell around them. Ace kept looking at her and Calypso, as if sensing it, bit her lower lip and looked down. Then she whispered something he couldn't hear, but his instinct told him was very important.

"Can you repeat that, please?"

She shook her head.

"It was nothing."

He slightly bent over the table and used his right hand to carefully raise her head so he was sure that she at least could see him, his brown eyes glued to where he guessed her own were.

"Can you, please, repeat what you said before?"

The girl tried to turn away but, although careful, his hold on her chin was soft but firm, so she gave up.

"I asked..."

She paused, probably trying to find the courage or the words to answer his question.

"What...do you like...about my face...?"

He smiled at her question. A small genuine smile that looked irresistibly cute combined with the childish freckles on his cheeks.

"I will tell you, on one condition."

She tilted her head a little in question.

"You have to let me uncover your face first."

Although they were not visible, Ace was sure that his companion's eyes were wide in shock now. If only he could see that reaction instead of just imagining it...

"Fine."

It was his time to be surprised now.

"Really?"

She nodded.

The pirate used both of his hands to carefully push the dark cloth away, slowly revealing the exotic face he seemed to grow so fond of in so little time and the pink hair he so much wanted to touch. Throughout the whole process he kept his eyes locked with the heterochromic ones of the girl in front of him. Those majestic, unique eyes; one was the richest purple he ever saw and the other was a clear red that reminded him of fire. The long black eyelashes were just adding to the picture, giving an intense, mysterious feeling.

"Time to fulfill your side of the deal now."

Her voice was soft.

"I mostly like your eyes. They are just so beautiful that I feel haunted by them. Since the first moment I saw them they burned themselves deep in my mind."

The girl's cheeks grew a faint shade of pink at his words and Ace could only think about how much more beautiful she was like this.

"Anything else?"

This time her voice was not just soft, but also shaky.

He moved one of his hands from where they were resting in her shoulders into her curls.

"I also like your hair. They look so soft...It's as if they're begging for me to touch them, pet them."

She gave him a smile that made his heart skip a bit.

"My hair is not part of my face."

"But it would be a shame not to mention them. Anyway, you want me to continue?"

Calypso was about to answer when something got her attention in the direction of the bar and she looked there, her eyes closing slightly.

"Ace, those two men on the bar are looking at you strangely."

The pirate moved his head a little to the side to give a sideways glance to where she was pointing before he looked back at her again with a mischievous, cocky grin.

"They are bounty hunters, Cal. It's their job to look strangely at people like me."

The girl's eyes grew wide in an instant and she grabbed him from his open shirt, bringing him closer to her face.

"If you knew what they were, why didn't you say so earlier so we could leave and instead wasted all this time, huh? Do you even understand the situation you, no, _we_ are in? What if they realize who you are and start hunting you? We can't afford to have the World Government and the Marines know about you being alive. Not yet, at least."

Unfortunately, Ace never had the chance to say anything in his defense because Calypso stood up, her cloak back in its place, and was dragging him towards the door. With the corner of his eyes, he could see Ebony flying to the bar and leaving some coins in front of the bartender before returning to his place in the girl's shoulder. Like this, the trio left the bar and started towards Shakky's, with Calypso not even once loosening her grip on Ace's arm.


	5. Nightmare

**Chapter 5**

 **Nightmare**

The tall, raven haired woman looked up at the sudden sound her bar's door made when it collided hard with the wall and spared a quick glance at the two youngsters that were currently occupying the floor, their limbs all tangled up no matter how hard they tried to break free. Throughout the ordeal they never stopped blaming each other for the situation they were in and that caused her to take a moment to wonder how they could possibly end up in this mess before turning her attention to the bird that came to sit next to her on the counter.

"How come you're so early today?"

The raven used one wing to point at the still straggling duo before cawing once and dropping its head down, its beak still open as if it was sighing.

She smiled.

"Someone will get a treat tonight, it seems. As for you two, if you have no intention to kiss, just get up already. There's still work that needs to be done."

Hearing the serious tone in her voice, the two immediately stood up, both of their faces red from embarrassment because of her words, and walked up to the bar leaving a spare stool between them.

Shakky couldn't help but think how cute they were together and decided to make sure she would find ways to get them in more situations like this one so she can observe them and, thus, entertain herself. If, in the end, she managed to get them to confess to each other, she knew of a certain someone who would be happy enough to organize a party; a bunch of certain someones, actually. Sure, they all agreed to let them alone to decide when and if they will get together, but they also agreed that a little push to that direction was necessary, considering their personalities. Watching them now sitting away from each other and looking at opposite walls, she was glad for that last decision their little 'council' made, since it was as plain as day that they were already developing feeling for each other. It would be a pity if they never acted on them because of their pride and stubbornness.

The last part was meant mainly for the girl. Everyone who managed to get close enough to her and get her to open up even a little bit could tell she had feelings for the boy since a long time ago. The problem was that she was just too stubborn to admit it. There were, of course, times when she will unconsciously allow herself to go with the flow and react to him according to her emotions, Shakky saw and was told that much, but afterward she was trying to pass those moments as if she was only caring for a friend. There were days when the ex-pirate could spend whole hours wondering how a person can be so adamant to believe in a self-made lie than their own heart.

Deciding to stop thinking about it for now, she lit a new cigarette and turned to the pink haired girl.

"Calypso, what do you plan to do now? You did return early from your night stroll so you can have a few free hours, if you wish, before continuing with your day."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows as if considering her offer just to shake her head a while after.

"I prefer to move my schedule forward, but thanks for the offer."

Shakky smiled at the girl until she disappeared in the kitchen and then looked at the boy with a grin.

"So, Ace…"

He blinked at her awkwardly, not really knowing what to expect.

The woman then gave him a warm smile.

"Would you like to take a bath?"

Ace blinked again.

"Um...yeah, sure."

Still smiling, Shakky motioned for him to follow her before she started walking toward the stairs leading to the second floor of the building and on a small hall which she proceeded to cross so she could reach the door in the very end. She stopped in front of it and turned to the pirate again.

"This is the bathroom. It's not big but it's comfortable enough so I really hope you'll enjoy your time in there. I left some towels and clothes for you on the shelf so you'll see them upon entering and anything else you may need is in the cabinet next to the mirror. Once you're done, you can come down to the kitchen to eat something if you want, otherwise you can just do whatever you like, as long as it isn't reckless and ruins your cover."

Finishing whatever she had to say she started to leave, her smile growing a little bit more mischievous once she was standing on the hall alone.

"This will keep him occupied for a while."

She just hoped however long he'd take he would allow her enough time to have a private conversation with the girl currently occupying the kitchen.

Before going there, Shakky made a small detour to close and lock the doors and windows of the building so there wouldn't be any interruptions. Once she was sure that there was no way anyone could break in, she turned the lights of the bar off, leaving only a small one behind the counter on and hastened her steps slightly as if to make up for the lost time.

Upon entering the kitchen she saw Calypso sitting on a chair, a basket with potatoes balancing on her thighs and she looked very concentrated while she was peeling them neatly and swiftly as if she had done it a lot of times in the past. It was true that she did, but that was only half the reason why her skills where so polished since the girl was, unknowingly to most, very skilled with knives.

Smiling at the, by now, common sight, the older woman swiftly move to sit opposite the fuming girl that was trying to drive a pink curl out of her eyesight without pausing at her work.

"I see that no matter what you do your curls still act on their own accord, hm?"

Calypso just gave a sigh of defeat, leaving the strand of hair to do as it pleased.

"Mo matter how many times I tie and untie the bandana, there are always a few of them escaping and dancing around with every move. It's quite frustrating."

"Would you like me to help you?"

The girl paused for a moment to study the woman and then went back to her work at hand.

"Why don't you just say what you came here to say?"

Shakky smiled. She never believed she could sneak on this girl. It was always as if Calypso knew the true intention of everyone and everything around her. It was as if she could 'read' through everything, 'see' under every mask. Sometimes it was scary but, in reality, it was just adding to the mystery she herself seemed to be.

Laughing a little, the barkeeper stood up and walked behind the girl, untying the thin black fabric that was holding the rest of the curls back and watching as they fell all over the girl's back and shoulders. Using her fingers she combed through the soft pink strands and, while holding as many of them as she could behind with one hand, used the second one to bring the dark cloth twice around the head, causing the two sides of it to meet to the bottom left side next to the girl's neck. With the help of both of her hands now she tightly tied the headscarf on a little knot, allowing the rest of it to fall down and mix with the many curls before returning to her previous sit.

"So?"

Calypso didn't look at her when she asked her question.

"What happened tonight?"

The girl sighed.

"We just tripped and fell, Shakky, that's all."

"I meant before that. Something happened and you had to return early, something that had to do with him."

"What makes you think that?"

It was Shakky's time to sigh now.

"Calypso, you never return early when you're out for work. No matter what, you always come back here about one hour before the sunrise so, please, tell me what happened."

The peeling was stopped once again.

"He came to find me Shakky. I was at a bar, not a good one, and he suddenly appeared in front of me as if knowing I was there. We...talked a little, but..."

The hand holding the knife tightened for a few seconds before relaxing again.

"There were bounty hunters in the bar. They were looking at him and I was afraid, I thought they recognized him and I lost it. I just dragged him away from that place and all the way here so quickly, I didn't even realize when we arrived. I don't even know why I acted like that, I just...did."

"I think you do know."

Calypso looked up with wide eyes, a storm of unmasked emotions trapped in them, desperation and fear being the most recognizable ones of them.

"Come on, you pretty much said it right now so, why don't you just admit it to yourself?"

"I have nothing to admit."

"Calypso, please."

She shook her head.

"I have nothing to admit."

Shakky lowered the tone of her voice a little.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

The stare that was sent her way now was cold but, even then, right under that mask, you could see the pain. It was hidden in the slight tremble of the lower lip and in the tiny furrow of the brows. It was also hidden in the eyelashes on the corner of those cold eyes where tiny teardrops were forming.

"You know very well why. You, from all the people I have ever known, are the only one who knows the reason why."

That was the last thing the girl said before placing the basket down on the table and moving towards the sink.

Knowing better than to keep trying with this conversation, Shakky decided it was time for her to go to bed so she walked to the door, only to stop before opening it.

"Try to get some sleep yourself soon. Goodnight."

She made her way out of the kitchen in a hurry and only after closing the door, she noticed Ace standing there, on the wall to her right, a look of shock and confusion in his eyes and the questions he didn't need to ask written all over his face. Shakky just placed a firm hand at his shoulder and squeezed.

"I'm sorry..."

After that she disappeared in the darkness, the sound of her shoes on the wooden floor the only evidence as to where she was heading, leaving Ace alone and even more confused.

"What did she apologize for?"

Pushing the whole incident in the back of his head to think about later, he opened the door the other woman closed a few minutes ago and entered the kitchen. His eyes instantly fell to the fluffy sea of pink and he would have made a beeline there if he hadn't notice the trembling on the shoulders of the owner of the hair. Involuntarily, the part of the conversation he heard came to his mind.

" _Why don't you just tell him?"_

Ace frowned to the many questions those words caused for him. Tell who and what? Could Shakky mean him? Did Calypso know something he should know about?

" _You know very well why. You, from all the people I have ever known, are the only one who knows the reason why."_

The voices were kind of muffled since he was outside the room but he could recall how strange Calypso's one sounded. He could remember a similar tone in her voice when they first met.

" _I was keeping you unconscious here in this room for a whole month after the end of the war."_

Any other occasion he would have smiled at this little memory but, now he felt at a loss. What should he do now? Should he just leave and pretend this never happened or stay and try to...fix things any way he could?

"Do you need something?"

He had no idea if he was thankful she talked and stopped his overworking mind. He still knew though that she was acting as if nothing happened. Even her voice was somewhat back to normal.

"Um...No, nothing."

His stomach, of course, found this moment to betray him as it growled quite loudly.

She turned at him with a smile that just looked so wrong to him. This is when Ace realized that she had no idea he was on the other side of the door when the two women ended their conversation, that he knew something was wrong.

"Just sit down. I've already prepared something for you."

He decided that for now he would just play his role and act as he normally would and so he sat down on one of the wooden chairs. A plate that included plenty of meat with red sauce and a big bowl of rice were then placed in front of him and he started swallowing the food after a quick thanks.

"Watch out with the sauce, it's hot."

He grinned.

"I'm hotter."

She giggled and continued with her previous activities, which Ace concluded were preparing the food, while he was watching her every move with great interest. He was mesmerized at how quick she was while working with the various ingredients and how she could keep an eye on every one of the many foods she was working on. Of course he himself was, since his food was eaten already and his plates were on the sink, helping here and there by warming stuff or checking the temperatures when she asked for him to do so.

With their combined efforts they soon had prepared everything, from the food for the next day to many snacks for Shakky's bar, and were now moving said snacks to the outside fridge.

While doing so, Ace studied the girl quickly only to realize that any trace of something bad happening was completely gone. She, as if sensing him staring, turned around and gave him a small smile.

"You look tired. Maybe you should go to sleep."

"But there are still things that need to be done."

She smiled a bit more.

"I will take care of them, you go sleep. You can have my room, if you want."

He shook his head.

"Thanks, but I will take the sofa. He and I became quite the friends."

She giggled a little.

"As you wish."

Calypso took the plates from his hands and shooed him towards the sofa. He happily complied and soon he was lying there, covering himself with the blanket Shakky gave him some hours ago. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, the sound of soft steps on the floor working as a lullaby.

Ace felt as if he only slept for a few hours when a flapping sound was heard over his head, bringing him back from dreamland and into reality. Opening his eyes he came face to face with a mass of black that could only be Ebony. Looking a little better, as better as he could with the limited light that was in the room, he noticed that the bird seemed a little worried, something that seemed to confuse him.

"What is it bird? Is something wrong?"

The bird gave a soft caw and flied towards Calypso's room. Ace took it as a motion to follow and so he did, feeling a little worried himself over what could have caused the raven to act this way. Could something have happened to Calypso? Upon entering the strange room he saw her curled in her bed, shaking. Ebony was instantly at her side, pacing around and flapping his wings. Soon he followed too and knelt on the side of the bed, his eyes glued to the lying form.

It was obvious from all the shaking and the tears that Calypso was having a nightmare, a horrible one. Her face was a mask of pure horror and it took Ace some time to realize that the moving of her lips was not because of the trembling, but because of her murmuring something. Curious, he lowered his head slightly so he could try and figure out what the murmur was about and he was, understandably, surprised when he did. The girl was repeating his name like a mantra in a soft whisper, as if it would help sending the nightmares away. Confused once more the pirate looked down at the raven who was giving him a strange look as if it was expecting him to act accordingly.

Taking some time for himself to think what was the best course of action to this kind of situation, he smirked. Carefully removing his shoes, he raised the blankets and slowly slipped under them and next to the trembling form. Even more slowly he snaked his arms around the girl's smaller body and pulled her to him so her head could now rest on his chest. The difference was almost immediate. The trembling was gone and calmness returned on her facial futures, causing the dark haired boy to smile and lower his head a little to place a soft kiss on her forehead before allowing himself to fall asleep once more, leaving Ebony to watch over them both.

This was the first time the two of them ever shared a bed.


	6. Hot Chocolate and Morning Promises

**Chapter 6**

 **Hot Chocolate and Morning Promises**

To say Shakky was worried enough that she was out of bed early was understandable. Last night she left after a disagreement with Calypso, leaving the girl crying in the kitchen and, as if that wasn't enough, she found Ace, the source of their disagreement, standing out the door. Shakky had no idea what and if he heard anything and that only made her worry more. She was sure that once she disappeared to the second floor the pirate went to find the girl and there was a great possibility that, considering Calypso's emotional condition, an argument took place between them. Oh how she hoped she was wrong...

With those and many other thoughts occupying her mind, she made her way downstairs to start her day. Once she had climbed down the last step she glanced at the sofa expecting to find the raven haired pirate lying there, sound asleep, and so she was surprised when she only saw a blanket.

"Could he be up already?"

Frowning lightly she moved to gather the discarded cover, which was halfway on the floor, before she noticed that the door to Calypso's room was slightly open. Curious as she was she silently walked the distance and, even more silently, pushed the door open to reveal a candle lit room.

No matter how many years passed since the girl came to live with her, this room never seized to amaze her. All those candles and lanterns placed and hanged all over the place keeping the otherwise dark room lighted were just so beautiful. It was not an exaggeration to say that this place was giving the feeling of another, hidden world only a few were privileged to enter. Still, Shakky had no idea why Calypso decided to decorate her bedroom that way, but she learned not to ask unnecessary questions since they could lead to unpredictable reactions from the pink haired girl.

Taking one last moment to admire the fairytale like sight for the millionth time, she let her eyes fall to the bed where, to her pleasant surprise, Calypso was sleeping on Ace's arms, both with similar peaceful expressions on their faces. Smiling at the thought of how adorable they looked clinging to each other, she decided to let them like this for a little longer. Who knows, maybe this is all they needed to get closer.

Giving a last glance to the pair and a firm, silent command to the raven that was staring at her all this time from its nest in between the silky fabrics to take care of them, she carefully closed the door and walked to the kitchen to get her breakfast. After all it was still way too early for opening a bar, even if it was the weekend.

She wasn't even close on finishing her coffee when she heard footsteps coming closer and closer and she looked up just in time to see the sleepy face of a freckled pirate.

"Good morning."

Her good mood went unnoticed by the boy who seemed to still be in serious need of more sleep.

"Ace, are you alright?"

The boy just gave her a displeased look.

"The stupid bird woke me up."

Shakky just kept looking at him, clearly expecting more.

"It just started flapping its winds on my face as if the world was ending. Makes me wish I could burn the damned thing."

Unbeknownst to Ace, the woman was working out the fresh information on her mind, trying to reach an acceptable conclusion. Suddenly she was a breath away from the pirate's face, her black eyes bearing into his chocolate brown ones.

"Portgas D. Ace, did you climb on Calypso's bed on your own?"

He just blinked.

"Um...Yes?"

Shakky's expression hardened a little at his answer, something that didn't go unnoticed even to his sleep clouded mind.

"Eh...It was the bird's fault."

"What do you mean?"

"It woke me up last night and then made me follow it to her room. It was so sudden I thought something was wrong with Calypso, but she only had a nightmare."

"And so you decided to invade her personal space without her knowing a thing."

Ace was fully awake now.

"No!"

The woman pinned him in his sit with her intense gaze. Ace could only gulp uncomfortably in return. A few minutes passed before he answered.

"She was calling my name."

The previous gaze was now replaced with another, interested one and that gave the boy the needed courage to continue.

"At first I thought it was all because of the dream but then I heard her murmuring. She kept calling my name again and again and I just couldn't leave her alone..."

He glanced up to see big black eyes staring at him, waiting for him to say more.

"It was almost instant. The moment I hugged her she calmed down. Her sleeping face was just so beautiful and she looked so fragile all curled up next to me that it just made me want to protect her, hold her...I just can't explain it."

A clear genuine laugh was the only answer he got from the barkeeper. Confused, Ace raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting an explanation.

"You just keep being there for her. No matter what she says or does, you just have to be there, care for her and protect her. The truth is that she needs you more than she admits and this probably scares her enough to try and push you away. You just have to keep pushing back, showing her that she has nothing to be afraid of. Do you think you can do this?"

The silence that followed those last words surrounded the two for a very long time until finally the boy talked.

"I am sure I can do even more than that."

Another genuine smile.

"Then go rest a little bit more. You will need all the strength you can get if you wish to properly deal with her."

Ace was up in an instant, bowing slightly.

"Thank you."

"For what reason am I thanked exactly?"

"A lot of reasons but, mostly, for the support."

Shakky shook her head.

"It was my pleasure."

Yawning as if suddenly remembering how tired he still was, the pirate walked into the other room. He only just got comfortable on the sofa and closed his eyes when he heard the creaking of a door opening followed by soft footsteps and the very familiar sound of wings flapping, a sign that the other residents of the house have awoken too. Relaxing his body once more he started drifting off when, suddenly, he felt a shadow over his face.

"Are you still sleeping?"

He opened an eye to the sound of the voice only to make sure that it was indeed Calypso talking to him.

"Nah... Just lying in."

Ace made an attempt to sit up only to stop once he realized how close their faces were. Having the same realization, Calypso walked a few steps away leaving enough space for the male to sit up and stretch. While he was doing so she was watching him, taking notice of his muscular body and his black hair and generally how attractive he was. What she failed to notice was that he was checking her out too. Her hair were more of a mess than usual and she was still in her sleeping clothes, which consisted of a white undershirt and windowpane checked red pajama pants that looked a little too big for her body.

He couldn't help for the corners his lips to turn upwards at the adorable sight.

"What?"

He looked at her and smiled more.

"You look quite cheerful today, did something happen?"

She chewed on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it, I had a really good sleep last night. It's possible that it was the most refreshing one I had in ages."

She paused a little, a slight frown appearing in her face.

"Actually, it's very strange for me to feel so relaxed. I don't mean to offend you, but you are here, hiding from the Government and the Marines and everyone... _I_ am hiding you from them and yet, instead of being anxious, I feel relaxed and, as you said, cheerful and... safe."

Ace barely heard the last word and if he was shocked or anything, he hid it well. Instead he laid back, hands behind his head, and grinned.

"Who knows, maybe it's because I'm here you feel that way."

Calypso's face went red in an instant and she glared at him the best she could. His only answer was to laugh.

"You're so fun to tease, Cal."  
She blushed even more.

"Mister Portgas, I am afraid you are quite insufferable to remain at my presence."

The pirate was on his feet in an instant and was now standing right next to the pouting girl.

"You say so yet you make no move to leave."

Calypso looked up at him, her eyes glued to his lips, formed no more on a playful grin, but a gentle smile. She opened her mouth to answer, yet she was never given the chance since it was at that moment that Shakky walked in with two cups secured in her hands. She stopped on her tracks upon noticing the two youngsters standing there, too close to each other.

"Am I interrupting something?"

They both turned to look at her, both with their cheeks slightly red.

Ace was the first to regain his composure.

"No. She just woke me up and we were talking a little."

No matter what the older woman was thinking about the situation she kept it to herself and simply motioned to the two cups.

"I brought you some hot chocolate."

Calypso's eyes seemed to gleam in the mention of what was in the cup.

"Shakky, did you...?"

The woman just nodded and handed her one of the cups.

"I did."  
Gladly accepting it, the girl proceeded to go curl herself in the sofa. Then she looked down into her cup.

"You made me another flower today!"

"A sunflower. I even used cinnamon for the core."

"It's beautiful, thanks."

Ace who was watching the two women carefully all this time finally settled for giving a questioning glance to the older one of them.

Shakky gave him his chocolate and then looked back at Calypso who kept studying her own.

"Every morning I make her hot chocolate and decorate it with a design."

The boy said nothing but kept looking at her.

"I am not gonna say more. If you wanna know, go ask her."

"You know, I think this is exactly what I'm going to do."

Taking hold of his own cup he turned around and went to sit next to the girl, keeping enough distance between them for things to not get uncomfortable. She instantly looked at his cup before a disappointed frown took over her face.

"Yours has no design."

"I am afraid this is a privilege only you can enjoy."

She removed her eyes from his drink to look at his face. He was looking at her as if he wanted something.

"What do you want to know?"

The question caught Ace by surprise. It seemed to him that this girl could read him like an open book, always knowing when he wanted or when he needed something. For a moment he considered avoiding the question or lying, but he immediately reconsidered, remembering what Shakky told him this morning.

"I want to know more about you."

She stared at him for a while before shaking her head.

"No, you don't."

Ace could feel his eyes and expression hardening at the certainty that was evident on her voice.

"You can't know that."

She gave him a small, sad smile.

"I know that no one cares to know about an outcast like me. Not me and not my past."

"I don't ask you to tell me about your pasts or your secrets. I can tell there are things you prefer to keep hidden from everyone, including me. I just want for you to tell me about the small things in your life, the simple ones."

She slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Like what?"

He paused for a moment to think how it was best for him to continue.

"Like, for example, why you get a special chocolate every day."

Calypso's expression was one of pure amusement.

"You _really_ want to know about my hot chocolate?"

He shrugged.

"I guess. Would I've been asking if I didn't?"

The girl carefully laid back and turned her body a little to face the pirate, the look of amusement always present on her features.

"Well then Mister Portgas, I will tell you about my chocolate since you so much wish to know about it."

He waited patiently as she sipped a little from the hot drink and became more comfortable in her sit.

"I am living with Shakky for about three years now. When I first came here I was kind of lost and it took me a while to get used to the new place and the new people, but I soon managed to get my life in order. I found a way to earn money and got into a daily routine. I also warmed up to Shakky and we got really close. Maybe closer than I ever imagined I would be with anyone, although, our schedules were kind of opposites; she was working at day while I was working at night and she was sleeping while I was out. The only moments we could have enough time to chat and bond was at mornings when she was getting ready for her work and I was returning from mine so, in an attempt to take advantage of those moments, she started making me hot chocolate so I can accompany her while she was enjoying her morning coffee."

"Is the reason she decorates your chocolate that too?"

"No. This little habit of hers started much later."

He kept looking at her, silently asking for more. She just stared before sighing and allowing her head to fall back to rest on the arm of the sofa, exposing that way her long, delicate neck. Ace's eyes instantly fell to the caramel colored skin before the sight was once again hidden by long pink locks. Calypso was now looking at him again.

"Let me make this clear before continuing. My life before coming here was not very pleasant. I won't say anything about it except that at some points it was bad enough to affect my life here in a quite unpleasant way. There were times that I was just coming back emotionally drained and tired and there were days that I couldn't sleep. It was one of those tiring days that Shakky decided I needed something to cheer me up. What I knew was that, one moment I was standing over there at the bar spacing out from exhaustion and the next I was looking down at a cup of hot chocolate with a smiling face on it. I admit that, at first, I was at a loss of words."

"Then you smiled. It was the first time you smiled and meant it."

Calypso looked up at the woman who was looking at them with her chin resting in her palm and smirked.

"Of course I did. It was the first time I had something made just to cheer me up. It made me happy, even if that something was just a smiley face on a hot chocolate."

"Do you happen to also remember what promise we made that day?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"I could never forget a promise to you."

The woman just smiled one of her trademark smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What was that promise about?"

Both females looked at the boy. It was Shakky that answered his question.

"A promise to be happy."

Ace turned to Calypso entirely confused, only to smirk when he noticed the red on her face. She, on her end, did everything to avoid his eyes and settled for looking at her hands. Only then she allowed herself to murmur the answer.

"She promised to make me a different design every morning if I promised to do everything I could to be happy."

"And? Are you happy?"

A deeper red covered the girl's cheeks as she shyly glanced at the pirate.

"I'm getting there."

It was Ace's time to blush now. A soft pink covered his sun-kissed, freckled face at the possible meaning of her words. Unable to do anything about it, he just kept staring at those purple and red eyes that were staring back at him, a wordless conversation seemingly taking place between them. It was only when the silence felt too heavy that he allowed his eyes to lower to the floor, yet, he could feel her gaze still upon him. Although that made what he wished to say next even more difficult he knew that this was the only chance he could get and so he gathered all the courage he had left.

"Would you like to make a promise with me too?"

Silence.

Followed by a laugh, clear, and somewhat childish.

He looked at her, expecting to see her mocking him. Instead he saw a big, childlike grin that he never in his life expected to see on this girl's face.

"Yes Mister Portgas, I think I do."


	7. Two Truths and a Lie

**Chapter 7**

 **Two Truths and a Lie**

It took some time for all the occupants of the room to get over the shock of Calypso's statement. The truth was that both Shakky and Ace expected an evasive answer since the girl was not usually open with her feelings and so this admittedly quite indirect act of attachment towards the later was a source of surprise. In fact, even Ebony who knew her longer than anyone seemed to not be prepared for something like this since he instantly flew to his owner's shoulder and placed his head to her cheek as if trying to figure out whether she had a fever.

Calypso on the other hand acted as if she didn't notice their reactions and simply continued savoring her drink. Once she was done and her cup was empty, she placed it on the coffee table next to her sit and looked up.

"I am waiting to hear what kind of promise you want me to make."

That was enough to bring them all out of their trance. Ace cleared his throat and Shakky went back to watching the exchange between her two guests with great amusement. Ebony simply allowed gravity to help him fall in the pink haired girl's lap who proceeded to pet his back in a reassuring way.

"Still waiting..."

"I want you to promise me that you will stop pushing me away for no reason."

She looked as if she was considering his request, judging it from every possible point of view for a while before she turned at him with a smile.

"I accept, but I want to ask something in return."

"Hm? What?"

Her expression changed into one of worry.

"Please, try to be more careful while you stay here. Last night was a real horror and, believe me, I prefer to not get through anything similar ever again. Also, I would appreciate it if you moved a little closer so I could redo this bandage on your arm. Your tattoo is almost fully uncovered."

Ace glanced down at his arm and saw that indeed the bandages had come loose while he was asleep. Shrugging his shoulders, he slid himself closer to the girl and waited. Although he knew what was coming next he still flinched when cold fingers came in contact with his own warm skin, causing the girl to grin.

"Does that mean you accept my condition?"

Silence.

"Yes."

"Congratulations then, you got yourself a deal. Let's just hope you won't come to regret it later."

He proceeded to quietly study her with a side-glance.

"I doubt I will."

By the end of that small conversation, Calypso had properly covered the tattooed name and made sure that the bandages were well secured so no accidents could occur. Yet, her fingers never moved away from the warm, strong arm.

The boy looked at her, only to notice her staring at her fingers lost in thoughts. Thoughts that she probably shook away because she suddenly broke contact and decided to occupy her hands with the grooming of the raven, that looked more than pleased with the attention it was getting.

The slight change in her behavior didn't go unnoticed by Ace who kept studying her in an attempt to figure out what was happening inside her head minutes ago. She seemed to notice his gaze because she nervously shifted in her seat.

"In case you're waiting for a confirmation, you're all set. I made sure it won't come undone anytime soon so people won't be able to find out who you are or-"

She never managed to finish what she was saying before Ace suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and stared right into her eyes, fear completely evident on his widened ones.

"Calypso, I am so sorry for saying this but I think that we already have a problem."

She tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

His grip on her shoulders unconsciously tightened.

"Luffy has my Vivre Card. He'll soon know that I am alive, if he doesn't know already. I'm really sorry, but it seems like everything you did was in vain."

The girl calmly blinked at his words, a reaction far from what the pirate thought was proper to his revelations. This last part of his thoughts must have been evident in his facial expression because Calypso instantly used her right hand to search under her shirt and after a few seconds she brought it out with a folded piece of paper in between her index and middle finger.

"You mean this?"

Ace was, to put it simply, surprised.

"How...How did you get this?"

"I didn't, he did."

She motioned down at Ebony who offered an affirmative caw in return.

"Yes but...how?"

She grinned.

"It's all part of my job."

Ace shook his head at her answer.

"You know, sometimes I really wonder about that job of yours. Working at night...Wearing cloaks...Having things you shouldn't under your possession...You have to admit it sounds really suspicious."

The smile she gave him was one he could not easily read. It was one that someone could say was fitting her personality perfectly, mysterious and somewhat teasing.

"I can show you if you want."

"Show me what?"

"What I do for a living."

Silence.

"Well, I can't show you everything about it but I can still offer you a glimpse to the 'suspicious mystery' you call my job."

He looked unsure for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright then, give me your hand."

He blinked.

"What?"

She opened her own hand in between them and motioned to it.

"Your hand, give it to me."

Ace moved to place his right hand on top of hers but was stopped.

"The other one."

Shaking his head he did as she instructed him and placed the left one on top of hers. She was instantly all over it, touching and examining, all the while keeping a straight, concentrated face.

Then she spoke, her fingertip never seizing moving through the different lines in his palm as she did.

"Your heart line is long and curvy. That means you freely express your emotions and feelings. Hm...Your head line is littered with crosses all over it meaning that your decisions must really affect future events. Oh well, this is actually true because otherwise we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"Oi!"

"Hush, you're interrupting. Now, where was I...Oh yes, the life line. The life line is quite long and deep indicating a lot of energy. A lot of _fire_ if you'd like."

Shakky, who moved closer to listen better, let out the laughter she was holding back for a while now upon hearing the last comment. Ace on the other hand looked completely dumbfounded.

"Calypso...Did you just make a joke?"

More laughter from Shakky.

"You will come to learn she really loves joking, especially if she has opportunities like this one."

"I admit I feel threatened now."

"Will you two stop talking? I am trying to work here."

Hearing the annoyance at the tone of Calypso's voice, Shakky left, little cackles still escaping her from time to time, and Ace froze, waiting for the pink haired girl to finish her reading before asking the many questions that were flooding his head.

"Finally... Anyway, as opposed to most people I've seen, you happen to have a fate line too. It starts here, at the base of the thumb, and crosses your life line. This shows you are supported by your family and your friends."

She paused for a while before she sadly added in a soft whisper.

"Isn't that nice...?"

Before Ace had a chance to question her last comment, Calypso locked her eyes with his and smiled, completely blocking any attempt to discuss the subject.

"That's everything your palm had to tell me. I was right on what I said, wasn't I?"

Still being a little unsettled by the clever dodge on the topic of the conversation, Ace answered with a bit of uncertainty tainting his voice.

"I guess so. Oi, is this really what you do for a living?"

"Among other things."

"Does that mean you're...?"

"A witch? Well, I guess I kind of am."

"I wasn't about to say that."

She smirked.

"But it's the truth. I was and will always be a witch. Half of the time, anyway."

"Wait, what about the other half?"

A few seconds to contemplate her options and then amusement took over every bit of her face.

"A thief."

Shock.

"Come on, isn't it pretty obvious? You yourself mentioned that this shouldn't be in my possession yet here it is. And I myself said that I had a bird bringing it to me. Ebony literally _stole_ it from your brother's pocket and left a simple piece of paper in its place. This bird is trained to steal and so am I."

Never in his wildest dreams could Ace imagine that this cute, she really was, girl that looked after him for all this time was a thief. Feeling lost he turned to the barwoman for confirmation; a confirmation that came with a smile and a simple motion of her head. While still possessing the information, he looked back at heterochromic eyes.

"Why?"

"Do you really believe that palm reading and stuff bring enough money for a person, and in my case a raven too, to live? Not that I am complaining since my reputation as the best fortune teller on Sabaody brings me more than enough costumers and money to, at least, pay for my food."

Ace raised his eyebrow at the latest information.

"You have a reputation?"

"Yes."

She moved her face a few inches closer to his.

"As a blind woman that can see into the darkest of futures."

"Interesting but, doesn't it all affect your...other occupation?"

"Not really. I chose to let people believe I am blind just for that reason. Plus, they can't prove anything since they never caught me in the act."

"Is this why you have the bird? So you won't get caught?"

Calypso looked down at the creature on her lap and Ace could swear he saw adoration in her eyes. She didn't look back when she talked again.

"Ebony is different. He was with me from the beginning, before all this started. Even I was not always a thief. My life simply took that kind of turn. It's alright though, I chose that path and I am actually pretty happy with the life I'm leading. To be honest, it is quite refreshing to steal from those nobles."

"Nobles?"

She smirked playfully.

"Oh, you know. Those arrogant fools that are prancing around carrying all that gold and jewels just to show off and look down on poor old us? Those are the best to steal from, easy too."

The pirate laughed at her comments.

"I think that I know exactly what you mean."  
Calypso was genuinely surprised to hear that.

"Really?"

"Yes. I used to steal too when I was a kid. Not from nobles since they were never mixing themselves with the common folk but yeah...I think I know."

"You were a thief when you were a kid and yet you made it such a deal when I told you. Just what is wrong with you?"

The disappointment and anger in her voice were masked, but still present and so Ace raised his hands in front of him in defense.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that! I was just surprised because I could never imagine that you could be a thief."

"Seriously?"

The pirate sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"You just don't strike me as a girl able to steal."

Here it was that mysterious smile again.

"Maybe you'd want to reconsider. It looks to me like I already stole something precious of yours."

He blinked in childlike confusion.

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

As if fate intended to entirely strip him from any chance to continue this conversation, the little bell on top of the bar's door chimed, signaling the arrival of some early costumers. Ace couldn't even glance at them because suddenly a hat was shoved on his face, his own hat to be more specific. Catching the drift, he used his own hand to push the object out of his face just enough so he can see without much of his face be seen. By the time he was done, the costumers were already inside and were getting comfortable on the bar-stools talking with Shakky who seemed to know them. Curious as he was, he decided to check them quickly and so he casually looked towards their direction.

He had to admit, they were a strange bunch. A tall blonde man with a long, white fur coat, tight black pants and cowboy boots accompanied by two men that seemed to belong in a biker gang and who were standing a little behind the cloaked guy, indicating that he was probably their leader, an octopus fishman and a green haired girl with a long white skirt were all sitting close to each other at the bar discussing and laughing merrily. It was the girl that first looked over towards where he and Calypso were currently sitting, her eyes instantly widening and she raised her hand to wave at them.

"Calypso, hey!"

In the mention of her name everyone turned to look at them.

"Calypso, I didn't see you before, nyuu~. You should have said something, nyuu~."

Calypso simply smiled.

"I'm sorry, guys. I was kind of busy when you came in so I couldn't greet you."

The other girl immediately smiled back and turned on her sit to now entirely face them.

"It's ok. How are you? Is everything alright?"

"Couldn't be better."

"We really had a long time to see you nyuu~."

Calypso was ready to say something but then one of the leather clad men pointed towards Ace with his thumb and looked at the barkeeper.

"Who's he?"

Shakky gave a quick glance to the duo on the sofa and smirked, an action that caused both the pirate and the thief to shiver. Whatever she was planning they both had a feeling it would be more trouble for them and a look at each other's eyes confirmed that great minds do think alike.

"His name is Dace. He's Calypso's boyfriend."

The reactions to Shakky's last remark ranged from honest surprise, coming from the green haired girl, to the purest of horror slowly taking over the facial expressions of the young people on the other side of the room as the meaning of the words slowly sank into their brains.


	8. The Purpose Justifies the Means

**Hey and sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, but things were a little messy lately. To be more specific, I had a major writer block but I was also considering leaving or at least removing some fics to turn elements of them into original stories. I still couldn't come into any decisions and so I decided to continue uploading chapters, both in this and possibly in other stories, at my own pace. Anyway, here is a new chapter that I hope you will enjoy. Happy reading mates.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Purpose Justifies The Means**

Calypso carefully studied the faces of the many occupants in the room, growing more and more horrified when noticing the suspicion present in some of them. A quick glance at Ace told her that, even though he could see the same thing, he couldn't realize the possible complications it may had for them. Feeling a sudden wave of helplessness washing over her, she stood up and, throwing a meaningful glare at Shakky, ran to her room with Ebony close behind.

That last look didn't go unnoticed by the people on the bar that instantly turned to the barwoman, expecting an answer in an unvoiced question. Said barwoman simply ignored them and turned her attention to the remaining person sitting on the sofa that seemed to look at her from under his hat with a mischievous amusement in his shadowed eyes.

"What's wrong with Calypso?"

The finally voiced question coming from the green haired girl got her attention away from the pirate who wasted no time standing up and making his way to them, stopping between the girl and the fishman, and giving the two cups to Shakky. Then he turned to the girl who kept looking at him with wide eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with Cal. She just doesn't like her love life being out in the open without her consent."

After he was sure that the girl believed him, he looked at Shakky.

"I'll go see if she's alright."

A nod as an answer from the woman and he was casually walking towards the wooden door to the back of the building while whistling a cheerful tune.

Once inside the candlelit room, he looked for the witch. A bundle of blankets in the middle of the bed was an instant giveaway and so he grabbed the only chair lying around and placed it in front of the bed, the back of it facing the bundle. Sitting on it he crossed his arms on top of the chair's back and rested his chin on them.

"You alright?"

No answer came from the little mass of blankets and that caused him to sigh.

"Come on Cal, answer me. Whatever you're mad about, you know it isn't my fault."

Even more silence.

"Calypso, I swear. If you don't say something, I'll come over there and cuddle you."

A muffled sound from inside the cocoon forced another sigh out of the boy.

"That's it, you asked for it."

With a swift move he was on top of the bed, tagging at blankets here and there in an attempt to open a way to the girl who seemed determined not to allow that happen. Seeing that there was no other option, Ace allowed his fires to cover his fingertips and carefully brushed the blanket in front of him with them, watching how his flames were eating through the dark blue fabric to give him access to the lower layers. It didn't take long for the girl to throw the covers away and send him an accusing glare.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Burning my blankets."

"Well, I was left with no other option."

She narrowed her eyes more.

"Except burning them?"

"You could always be helpful and come out. Then no blankets would be harmed."

She was now staring at him with a blank exception.

"Come out and let you cuddle me? No way."

He grinned.

"Why, what's so strange? We're a couple now. Couples are supposed to cuddle."

"Mister Portgas, we are by no means a couple."

His answer was a pout and a murmur.

"We could be..."

Silence.

"I couldn't hear what you said but I suppose it was something stupid. Anyway, can you, please, move away from me now? I need to see the extent of the damage you caused."

The still pouting pirate moved aside and crossed his legs. Meanwhile Calypso was occupying herself with unfolding one blanket after another and moving her hands all over them. When she was done, she looked back at him again.

"You completely ruined my favorite blanket."

He looked away from her.

"I told you, you could have come out and no blankets would be harmed."

"I never expected you'd burn them."

He looked at her dead in the eyes, his own, two burning orbs.

"And I never expected you to push me away again."

She looked down when she heard his answer, embarrassed and guilty.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's more difficult than I originally thought to trust someone."

He remained silent for a while.

"It's alright, I'm not mad at you or something. I know it's not easy, but I want you to try."

She looked up slowly.

"Can I make it up to you somehow?"

He thought for a moment and then grinned one of those huge grins of his that spelled more trouble for her.

"I am hesitant to ask what your little brain planned this time."

His grin grew even more.

"Get dressed. We're going out."

A slight blush covered her cheeks.

"I can't! You're in here!"

"I promise I won't look."

"As if that's reassuring enough..."

"Now you hurt me. Here, look at me. I'm taking this chair and going to sit over there on the desk with my back on you."

Ace did as he said and soon the only thing Calypso could see was his shirt and the back of his hat. Quickly the girl was on her feet and, throwing a last glance to the boy, she started getting rid of her pajamas. While on her underwear she looked behind her once more to make sure Ace was still not looking at her before moving to one of the purple fabrics falling beautifully from the ceiling, which she proceeded to push aside to reveal a wardrobe. Opening it, she grabbed a pair of black tight pants and her usual black corset that was leaving her stomach uncovered and tied the little ribbons on the front so it was fitting her tightly too. Moving her hair to the side to ease her access to the ribbon in the back of her neck she looked at the mirror in the inside of the wardrobe's door and opted to keep them as they were. Smiling at her decision, she finger combed her curls to untangle them, giving them a certain volume and making sure they'll remain in place, with the exception of some rebellious little curls that fell on her back to dance playfully with every move of her head. Pleased enough with the result, she took the deep red cloth that was hanging from one of the furniture's doors and placed it over her hips so that it was covering one side while held in place by a knot on the other. Last, she wore her high heeled boots with the red strands and buckles and her big circle earrings made from black gold which she stole from an old lady a few months ago. She was in the process of renewing her lipstick when she heard the cricking of the chair and looked back. Ace was still looking away from her

"Are you ready?"

She quickly made sure everything was in place.

"Yes. Just give me a second to grab my cloak."

"No cloaks."

The pirate's voice sounded angry and that made her raise her eyes to see he was now looking straight at her with a serious expression.

"No cloaks."

He repeated, his voice calmer now but the demand still audible.

"Can I at least take my gloves then?"

"You can take anything, except that cloak."

She smirked at him.

"You really hate that cloak, don't you?"

"It messes with my view, remember?"

She blushed.

"After all you're too beautiful right now to ruin it with that cloak."

She blushed and glared at him.

"Let's just go, Ace. The sooner we go out the sooner we'll be done with whatever it is you're planning."

He smiled, walking to her and grabbing her hand, causing a small yelp to escape her mouth, then tagged her towards the door.

"Let's go."

Ebony, who was watching them both for all this time, flew to sit on Calypso's uncovered shoulder the moment Ace was opening the door.

When they entered the bar they both noticed that the people that were previously sitting on the barstools were now scattered all over the place. Shakky was the first one to notice their entrance since she was the closest to the door and she turned to face them, her black eyes immediately falling at their joined hands. Smiling happily, she looked up and bended slightly to rest herself on her bar in a casual manner.

"Where are you two going?"

Before Calypso had any chance to say answer, Ace turned to the woman and gave her a smile.

"We're going on a date."

That got the attention of everyone present and won Ace a soft smack on the back of his neck by the now fuming girl behind him. Laughing at the reaction he got from the witch, he continued his way through the bar and out to the warm sunny day on the Sabaody Archipelago.

They were a good distance away from Shakky's when he felt a tag at his arm and he looked back only to see Calypso had slowed down her pace and was chewing on her bottom lip, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Ace slowed his own pace too and soon he was walking side by side with her. Noticing the new arrangement, the girl raised her eyes in question, causing the boy to chuckle.

"Just tell me what's on your mind, Cal."

"Why did you say we're going on a date?"

"Why, aren't we?"

She frowned.

"Ace, please."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop. I said that to mess with you. I told you before, you're fun to tease."

He smiled and she pushed her lips together.

"We're not going on a date then. Does that, maybe, mean you're gonna let my hand go soon?"

He looked down at their hands as if noticing them for the first time and felt the heat rising on his face at the sight. Quickly he let her hand go and watched how she immediately used it to tag at a short curl that was falling on her cheek.

"Is it that bad to hold my hand?"

She bit her lips again.

"It just feels...strange."

"I see..."

They continued like this for a while, a comfortable silence around them, until Calypso talked again.

"Where are we going?"

He grinned.

"Shopping."

The girl looked at him surprised.

"Shopping?"

"I do owe you a blanket."

"You have no money Ace, how are you gonna get me a blanket?"

He said nothing to answer her. He simply smiled.

"Fine, keep your secrets. Just know that since we're already going to the mall it's time for you to buy some more clothes."

It was his turn to be surprised. Surprised and horrified.

"I need no more clothes."

"Is Mister Portgas afraid of shopping?"

He paused for a moment.

"No."

"Then we're getting you some new clothes."

"Do you have something in mind?"

She smiled innocently.

"Maybe..."

"I think I'm in quite a lot of trouble right now."

"We shall see."

With that said she quickened her pace and walked ahead of him, her hands joined together behind her back. Ace was immediately after her, asking questions that were left unanswered since the girl was too busy humming a song only she seemed to know.

It was in that fashion they arrived at the mall. Calypso walking in the front, leading the way through the crowd, and Ace following her, his eyes never leaving her back in fear of being separated from her.

Soon after they arrived at the huge building, Calypso stopped in front of a shop with its window filled with male mannequins dressed in modern clothes. Smiling a rare genuine smile, the thief turned to look at the pirate behind her.

"We're here. I'm sure you're gonna find some things you'll like in this shop."

"You sound too sure."

Calypso simply pointed at one of the mannequins that was wearing a hat similar to his.

"Ok, maybe you have a reason to be sure."

"Shall we go then?"

And like that they entered the shop and only then Ace realized exactly how much in trouble he was. They just arrived and Calypso was already roaming around the many shelves, grabbing stuff from left and right and creating a well-balanced pile on top of her right hand. Ace was not stupid. He knew he'd be forced to try each and every one of the clothes and possibly also be forced to parade with them in front of Calypso so she could share her opinions. The only positive thing he could find in this scenario was that this was a pretty good chance to show his good looks off on her. This tempting idea made him smile enough for the girl to give him a suspicious look before shoving the clothes on his face and pointing to the very back of the shop.

"The fitting room is back there. Make sure you try everything and don't forget to come out so I can see too."

She started towards where she was pointing but stopped when she realized Ace was not following her. Huffing she walked back and started shoving him and maneuvering him around the isles until they were standing in front of a white curtain. With a last shove Ace found himself inside a very small space with mirrors in every wall and only the white curtain to separate him from the girl who seemed to enjoy torturing him a little bit too much if the happy tune she was humming had anything to do with the situation.

A flapping of wings above his head made him look up through the mirror and notice that Ebony had made himself comfortable on top of the rod the curtain was hanging from.

"Seems like I have no other choice, right, bird?"

The bird simply cawed and unfolded one wing to point at the clothes in his arms.

"Don't worry. I will do whatever your Mistress wishes me to. There's no escaping it anyway with you watching over me."

This seemed to please the raven which proudly puffed its chest as if stating that it would indeed do anything the girl sitting on the other side of the curtain asked. The picture of Calypso sitting outside waiting suddenly caused an amusing idea to appear on the pirate's mind and a mischievous grin to appear on his face. Losing no time, he grabbed the first thing on his pile and tried it on. He was determined to make the pink haired witch blush like she never did before now.

Three hours and many arguments later the pirate, the thief and the raven left the shop with four bags filled with colorful shirts and trousers. To Ace's amusement, Calypso did end up blushing once or twice throughout the whole ordeal but it was only for a little and never too much. Most of the time they spent disagreeing about which shirts suited him better and if the trousers were the right length and shape. Their greatest argument though happened in front of the cash desk since they were both too stubborn to let the other pay. In the end, Ebony had to peck their heads with his beak and caw angrily so they can come into an agreement to pay half and half.

Once they were done and out in the open again, Calypso noticed that they took more time than she had originally planned only in one shop and so she sent Ace away with Ebony to buy her a new blanket, because he kept reminding her for a while now. She herself left alone to buy something she needed and instructed they'd meet again in the entrance of the mall in one hour.

It was after an hour that Calypso arrived at the meeting place with a package under her arm and a small bag among the ones she was already carrying from the first shop. Ace and Ebony were waiting for her with a new quite big bag placed on top of a bench where pirate and bird were resting Well, Ebony was resting. Ace was actually fast asleep with his head dropped back and his hat over his face to block the light. Calypso sighed and coughed loudly in an attempt to wake him up without having to resort to more violent means. Another louder cough and the pirate was awake and looking up at her as if wondering when she got there. Shaking her head, Calypso used her head to point at the bag next to him.

"This thing is huge. What did you buy?"

"A blanket for two."

"Huh? Why two?"

"It was the only one both me and the bird agreed on."

She blinked looking from Ace, to Ebony and back.

"If you both agreed, I have a feeling I won't have any complaints. Anyway, we shall go back before Shakky starts wondering why we're taking so long."

Ace smiled knowingly.

"I doubt she'll have a problem but whatever, if you wish for as to go then we shall go."

He bowed slightly and motioned to the door with his free hand. The girl just rolled her eyes at his antics but walked away first anyways.

"Thank you, Mister Portgas. Although keep in mind that your courtesies are not necessary with me."

"This is only for me to decide."

And like that, another argument took place between them, this one more playful than any other they had until now.


	9. Of Desires and Wishes

**I feel like it's time to post a new chapter. You know...since it's Christmas and stuff...Anyway, just a few more things before we continue. Do you see that thing up in the left corner? Yes, that pretty colorful thingie. This, my dear readers, is a drawing done by the amazing AkumuAkatalina (you can find her on devieantART under that name) for an art trade we're doing. I asked her permission to use it as my cover for this story and, surprise!, she agreed. So now Firefly has officially a cover and fanart. This pleases me greatly, I admit.**

 **Now, off with you. The chapter is about to begin...**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Of Desires and Wishes**

"She's warming up to you."

Ace looked up from his glass and at the woman.

"You think so?"

"I can see so, actually. She is now more open and seeks to spend more time with you. She even got you a present."

The pirate looked down at his new shoes. It was a little bit more than a month since their shopping trip, but only recently did Calypso present him with a box saying it was for making up to him for breaking her promise. He instantly recognized the box as the one she bought when on her own at the mall and grinned at her knowingly, wasting no time to rip it open. Ace could still remember the happiness in her eyes when he told her how much he liked her present. And he honestly did. He liked the way his flames were reflecting at the metallic details on the otherwise simple black boots and how they were making almost no sound when he was walking. Beautiful and stealthy, like the person that gave them to him.

He didn't look up when he talked again.

"Shakky, do you thing I should be more bold with her about my feelings?"

She laughed.

"Don't you think you're bold enough already? More bold means you'll tell her outright."

Ace just scratched the back of his head awkwardly and glanced towards the door of the room where Calypso was resting.

"Maybe I should do that..."

He never told the woman that his feelings for the girl had grown in the past weeks to a point where, every time she was around him, he just wanted to crush her in his chest in a hug and kiss her so passionately she wouldn't be able to think straight. He never told her but he was sure she already knew. Shakky was more like Calypso at that aspect since they both simply seemed to know things that even those directly involved hadn't figure out yet.

Ace was expecting an immediate response so the prolonged silence from the woman's side seemed unnatural to him and so he warily raised his eyes to meet hers. She was thinking, he could tell. She was trying to figure out something.

"I am not sure it's the right time for you to do so. She's warming up to you, yes, but that doesn't mean she has trusted you fully yet. Just give her a little more time."

"How much more?"

She smiled reassuringly.

"Believe me, when the time comes you'll know."

Ace was about to say something, demand a clearer answer, but the small click of a door opening followed by the hoarse caw of a raven got his attention away from the barkeeper and to the duo that entered the well-lit room.

Shakky was the first one to voice the question that was residing in both their minds at the sight of the cheerful girl who was almost dancing her way to the sit next to the pirate.

"You look extremely happy today, did something happen?"

The girl simply smirked mischievously.

"I think I'm going to be wealthy by that time tomorrow."

The woman's eyes grew wider.

"You found a new target?"

"Maybe. I heard some rumors and if they're true then..."

"I see. Do you have a plan yet or shall I help you a little?"

"I do. Those gemstones will soon be mine."

At that point Ace raised up a hand to pause the conversation and redirect the attention on himself and the confusion on his features.

"Wait a second here...Gemstones?"

The witch turned to look at the boy with a smirk.

"Yes, gemstones. There's this rumor going around that a Lord from an island who owns many gemstone mines and his daughter wish to establish a trade deal with the Celestial Dragons and the World Government and as you know, the only way to Mariejois is through the Sabaody Archipelago."

"And he's arriving here tonight?"

She grinned.

"The ship is already here. I just have to make sure that he's on it like the rumors said. This means a visit at Grove 41 is in line."

"Yes, but if the ship is already here he's probably already ashore. It'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Calypso just stared at him for a good while before turning to face Shakky with a smile.

"Isn't he adorable when he's so confused?"

The barkeeper nodded her agreement and took a drag from her cigarette, her smile never leaving her lips.

"Oi! I am not confused."

Heterochromic eyes were on him again, gleaming with amusement.

"Of course you're not. This is actually why you'll help me."

He blinked.

"Me?"

"Yes, Mister Portgas, you. I need you to keep an eye on them from the rooftops. They will most likely leave the ship once night starts falling in hopes of staying unnoticed. They may be nobles but they know that when you carry such a precious cargo with you, you have to do everything you can to be careful."

"That means they'll probably be under disguise."

She grinned in a way that sent shivers down the pirate's spine.

"Let them be. I will find them anyways. And once I do, I will send Ebony to follow them by air while I follow them by foot. You will simply have to stay unseen and keep an eye on them from the rooftops."

"Won't seeing someone following them around raise suspicion?"

Another grin, this one mysterious.

"They won't even know I'm there. I will become one with the shadows and follow them all night if need arises."

Ace remained silent for a while. Then he nodded in agreement.

"So, what's the exact plan then?"

It was a while after the sun set in the horizon and the deep purple of the night started shoving the reds and oranges away from the sky that the two figures walked down the gangplank of a big, mercantile ship and towards the crowd on the street; a man and a woman, both looking alert and careful, yet trying not to look too suspicious. They were about to get mixed with the many people roaming the roads of the Grove when an old woman appeared in front of them. She was short and was wearing a dark, trimmed coat that used to be black once and that did nothing to cover the hump on her back. The hood of the cloak was dragged too low for any part of her face to be visible, but one could still see the long white braid hanging from one side and some other white strands escaping from here and there, all in different lengths. The woman stopped and rested her weight into the wooden cane she was holding with two rag covered hands and raised her head a little towards the young female with the long golden hair and the big hat that was shadowing her sapphire blue eyes.

"Shall this blind woman tell your fortune for a gold coin my beautiful young Lady?"

Her voice was hoarse and a little bit breathless, as if she was fighting to let it out. The young woman looked down at her.

"If you're blind, how do you know that I'm young and beautiful old woman?"

"A woman may not be able to see but she can still hear. The people around talk about your beauty and how it looks like that of a precious gemstone."

The golden haired woman felt her breath being caught at the beggar's last word and the man's hands unconsciously moved to the leather bag on his belt, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by the ragged woman who could only smirk in the safety of the shadow of her cloak.

"Get out of our way, crone."

As if words weren't enough the man used all of his force, who fortunately wasn't too much, to shove the woman to the side and mars past her and inside the sea of people.

The old woman was watching them and, after they disappeared entirely, she moved back her hood and straightened herself. A black bird's head appeared from in between the messy strands of hair and the woman turned to look at it while removing the white cloth she had tied around her eyes.

"You got a good look at them Ebony?"

The raven that had now moved farther down its owners arm cawed in a confirming way.

"Then go and don't lose them."

She made an upward motion with her arm and the bird flew high and into the darkness of the night to fulfill the wish of his Mistress. Said Mistress raised her eyes farther and to the top of the buildings, just in time to notice a hatted shadow disappear behind a rooftop. Smiling, she recovered her face and carefully made her way to the thick shadows bred by the night.

It was in those shadows that she moved, swiftly but quietly, as if she was one of them. In a way she was and, as long as she was surrounded by them, she was invisible and tonight, invisible was what she had to be. Her targets were right there, in front of her and yet they couldn't see her. She smirked and continued pursuing them. A glance to the sky and she could see her Ebony doing the same and Calypso was sure that somewhere in those roofs Ace was hiding, grinning. Calypso would never admit it, but this part, the sneaking around with your eyes on the backs of your targets, was causing her heart to beat louder and louder from the thrill. It was the thrill of the hunt she was feeling, she knew. She had tried to control it at first but it was too strong. Someone once told her that it was in her nature and that she could not fight against something that strong, leading to her eventually come to accept it.

Calypso was sure that she was able to keep thinking about such things for hours to come, but right now she had something else to do. Right now she should concentrate at her present task which was following this man and his daughter.

She was thankful that her mind got back in track sooner rather than later because else she wouldn't have noticed the pair walk into a hotel. Stopping in her tracks, she put her hands around her mouth and cawed loudly. A similar answer came back and the girl smiled. She had them now. They couldn't get away. The only thing remaining for her to do was find a way to a higher place and wait. Looking around for anything to help, she noticed a house with a lower roof than the rest a few meters away. In front of the house was a cart and it looked stable enough to be of help to her plan. Taking a deep breath she ran towards it and jumped on top of it, jumping once more immediately after her toes touched a solid surface. Her hand stretched over her head and she managed to get a hold of the roof, but for some reason it was slippery and she could feel her hold loosening.

It was a second after her hold was completely gone that she felt a warm hand closing around her wrist and dragging her, dropping her on the top of the building. Calypso was about to stand up and thank whoever it was that saved her but had no time because she suddenly found herself surrounded by warmth and with two strong arms crushing her into a hard chest. She blinked in confusion and tried to move her head back to find the identity of the person hugging her, only to be stopped by a firm hand that gently pressed her head back to rest on a clothed shoulder.

"Please don't move. For a while, can you stay like this for a while?"

Calypso's eyes widened. This voice, it belonged to Ace and yet it was entirely different from what she was used to hear. She knew Ace's voice to be loud and strong and filled with life and laughter. This one was the exact opposite, a low whisper, weakened by fear and tears.

"Ace?"

He pulled her closer to him and tangled his hand on the pink curls he so loved. By now the girl was at a loss of words and frozen in her place. Ace was hugging her and that was making her feel happy and safe, but at the same time she was worried about him. She wanted to know why he sounded like that but she couldn't dare speak in fear of ruining this fragile moment.

As if sensing her internal conflict, the pirate decided to break the silence.

"I saw you falling and I thought I wouldn't be quick enough. I was afraid you'd fall and that something bad would happen to you."

Calypso felt her arms moving on their own to close around the body of the pirate she loved. Yes, she loved him and she was not afraid to admit it to herself anymore and, if the tears in her shoulder had something to prove, he loved her too.

"Ace look, I'm fine. Thanks to you."

Silence.

"I don't wanna lose you Cal, never. I can't lose you."

This declaration of his stabbed her heart like a knife. She knew he meant it and that made her hurt more. She squeezed him comfortingly but, otherwise, kept to herself. Maybe she could tell him, sit him down and explain everything. Maybe then he'd understand why what he asked was impossible. Or maybe...Maybe she could try, give him a chance. Calypso looked up to the sky and the stars that were decorating it and, closing her eyes, wished for them to help her decide and she prayed to the moon to guide her in the right path the way it did for others she knew.

She had no idea how long they remained like this, holding and silently comforting each other, but she knew it was long enough when she felt her hands grow numb. She was considering breaking the hug but she liked how it felt being in those arms. It was warm and safe and she felt like she belonged there. Unfortunately, like everything good does, it too ended when Ace moved away. He still kept the hand he had in her hair but nothing else, not even his eyes, were on her and she soon felt that one hand go too. She tilted her head and looked at him but he averted his eyes and that hurt her. She moved one step closer to him and he tensed.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

He looked up with the most conflicted emotions in his eyes mirroring the thoughts that he didn't dare speak. She kept looking at him and she even moved a hand so their fingertips touched. He opened his mouth, he was about to say something, tell her what he was thinking, but the sudden sound of wings cutting through the air stole his words and, with that, it also stole the moment.


	10. Fever

**Hey guys and sorry again for the long wait. Two things before we start this time. First, thanks everyone who favorited or followed this story and, also, thanks everyone who read it, even if they didn't manage to get past the first chapter, you are all in my heart. Second, I decided to use part of my profile as a 'Questions and Answers' spot where I would answer story related questions. Everyone feel free to ask any questions you have about plots, characters or anything else you wish to know, either by pming me or in the review section, and I will try to the best of my abilities to give you satisfying answers.**

 **Thanks for the attention and I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous ones.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Fever**

Ebony flapped his wings twice to gain some height and then stretched them open to glide in a semi-circle over the pair. This maneuver, although unnecessary, allowed him more time to study the pirate and the witch and notice the awkward atmosphere that surrounded them. Not knowing what could have possibly caused it or what was better for him to do, he quickly flew once around the girl's head and stopped in front of her face, instantly tilting his head when noticing the look in her eyes. The young witch, his Mistress, was sad and, if he knew her as well as he believed, very close to tears. He was ready to voice his concerns with a hoarse caw, his only way to openly communicate with her, but she was quicker.

"You got them?"

He cawed instead in confirmation. A simple noise that did nothing to hide the fact he was aware of her hidden emotions. The witch seemed to understand and she shook her head, her lips twisting in one of those fake smiles of hers.

"Then our work here is done, for now."

She turned around, walking away, and he swiftly followed not knowing what else to do. Soon he was landing on her shoulder, using his black wing to brush her face softly as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by her as she slightly leaned in the touch, enjoying the familiar feeling of feathers in her skin. The girl didn't look back when she talked again, but the raven knew that her words were meant for the pirate who was now sitting on the edge of the roof, looking far into the night sky.

"You are not coming I take it."

"I'll be back later."

She closed her eyes.

"As you wish."

Her steps this time were quicker, as if she was trying to get away from the boy as fast as she could, probably because there were tears already running down her cheeks. Ebony knew it won't be long until those tears turn into something more, a thought becoming more solid when he realized she was not running towards Shakky's. Shaking its head the raven prepared itself for the inevitable long night that was about to come.

It was already morning when Ace opened the door to the bar and he was very surprised to find Shakky still awake and waiting. Dark, sharp eyes instantly fell on him and they narrowed slightly upon noticing he was alone.

"Where is she?"

He didn't answer. Instead he just walked and laid down on the sofa opposite of her, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Ace tell me where she is."

The woman's voice was more demanding now and he sighed.

"I don't know. If she's not here already I don't know where she can possibly be."

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?"

The pirate's eyes never left the ceiling. Not even for a moment.

"We were...separated."

Shakky remained silent for a moment.

"What exactly happened between you two?"

Silence.

"Fine, don't answer. I am tired of worrying after you two. If you want to argue with each other and then disappear then do it, but don't come back to me later crying when something happens to one of you. If not both of you."

She was up in an instant and marching towards the stairs to the second floor, the anger emitting from her enough to shake even Ace's stubbornness. Shakky was already up the first few stairs and so she almost missed the boy's whisper.

"I hugged her."

She froze.

"You..."

"Yes. She was falling and I rushed but I wasn't sure I'll make it in time. The next thing I knew she was lying there in front of me and I just...I just hugged her. I wanted to be sure that she was there, alive and I didn't think about it I just...acted."

The tapping of heels on wood were the only sound that was heard for the next few moments and then Shakky was standing over him, offering a glass of what smelled like whiskey to him. Ace raised himself and moved aside, opening enough space for her to sit next to him and then accepted the glass.

"Drink and there's more where this came from. When you're ready, we can talk again."

He emptied the glass almost immediately, closing his eyes and enjoying the burning feeling the drink left on his throat. When it was gone he moved the hand with the glass towards the woman and she filled it again. A few more sips and he placed the once more empty glass down on the table where he proceed to study it, twirling it slowly around itself.

"She reacted at first, hugged me back, but then I had to ruin it."

"You told her something, didn't you?"

He nodded and looked the bar-woman straight in the eyes.

"I told her that I don't wanna lose her."

A look of sympathy and understanding was all he could see in those big black eyes.

"You rushed her."

He sighed and let his head fall back.

"I know. You tell me to wait the same morning and I go and say that only a few hours later."

"Ace, you couldn't help it. You told me she was falling, you thought she was going to die. Is it really your fault that your emotions got the best of you?"

A small shake of his head was the answer to her question.

"Then why are you so hard on yourself?"

"Because I let her leave without explaining anything more to her and without asking her what I wanted to for quite some time. I regretted it the second after she was gone of course, but I was too damn stubborn to go after her. Maybe I was thinking she'd come back and so I just waited there until the sun was almost out. Then I decided to come here, telling myself she is probably waiting in the dark the way she always does, only to have you tell me she never returned. Shakky, she's missing. She's out there alone because I couldn't control myself. What if something happened to her?"

Instead of answering the older woman just looked out of the window.

"She's not alone. Ebony is with her."

"A raven can't protect her from everything."

She kept looking outside at the sunny Sabaody.

"No, but he can protect her from herself. Anyway, go to sleep for now and hope she'll be back soon. I have a feeling this nice weather won't last for long."

Shakky's words couldn't be more true. Just a few hours passed since he fell asleep and a loud crack informed him of the raging storm now taking place outside. His worries and fears grew with every passing thunder, but he tried to remain as calm as he could and fall back to sleep instead of running out screaming Calypso's name.

His patience seemed to eventually pay off when he heard the soft clicking of the bar's door opening and he was ready to jump on his feet and check if it was, indeed, the witch, but the sudden sound of coughing was enough to keep him frozen in place. The door was still open and he could hear the sounds of the storm, the wind blowing through the trees and the raindrop drumming on the rooftops, but none was as loud to his ears as that coughing, growing louder and more desperate with any passing moment, accompanied by the stressed flapping of wings. Then, he heard the thud of something heavy hitting wood and, in a heartbeat, he was up and rushing to the side of the girl who was lying unconscious on the floor, clothes soaking wet and body cold and shivering violently. For a moment he just stayed there, staring down at her face with his fingers around her wrist trying, with his own trembling fingers, to look for her pulse. A pulse he found too weak and yet strong enough to keep him from losing all hope, from growing more desperate. The thought, the simple thought that he could still do something to help the witch motivated Ace and he carefully maneuvered his arms around the shivering girl, bringing her close to his chest, and stood up.

"Shakky!"

He repeated the name until he could hear noises from the second floor and then walked towards Calypso's room, leaving the door open behind him so Shakky could easily follow. The woman entered the room not long after him and stopped upon seeing him sitting on the floor with Calypso held flat on his chest, a blanket dropped over his shoulders and around the girl's body. Ebony was sitting on Ace's shoulder but it's head was brushing against his owner's damp hair and face. A face Shakky could tell was paler than usual.

When this information was properly registered she run and knelt next to the boy, her hands swiftly removing the blanket so she can examine the girl better. It didn't take long to notice the dark wet clothes, possibly for being exposed to the rain for a long time, and the trembling. The girl's body was trembling so violently that the usually composed barwoman was now cursing under her breath.

"What happened?"

"She came back a while ago, coughing. Then she collapsed."

Cursing louder the woman forcefully removed Calypso from Ace's arms and started removing her clothes one after the other. The freckled pirate was just sitting there, not moving and holding his breath, a deep blush taking over his face as soon as he realized what the older woman was doing. Only when Shakky started unfastening the black corset and he noticed that the girl was bare underneath did he manage to remove his eyes from the limb figure and look away, his blush deeper than before.

"Why are you still here? Go bring me a change of clothes. Warm ones."

He stood without a word and run towards where he new the hidden wardrobe was. He started looking around frantically, throwing clothes left and right and not caring for the mess he was making. He didn't have the time to. Soon he was handing a pair of warm, cotton pajamas to the woman, his brown eyes remaining stubbornly turned away from the now naked girl. He dared to look back at her only when he heard Shakky muttering something about a towel. Seeing as there was non around he quickly removed the red shirt he was wearing and handed it over to her. The woman just locked her bright black orbs with his chocolate ones, making no move to take the garment.

"Just take it. This shirt is not more important than her."

A slight nod and the shirt was used to dry the pink mess of hair the best way possible. When this too was done, Shakky just carried Calypso to the bed and enveloped her with the blanket she and Ace brought from the mall not so long ago. She sat next to the lying form for a while, just until the shivering was mostly gone, brushing the pink locks away from a face that was not as pale anymore. Then she stood up and left, stopping before closing the door to look at the pirate. He hadn't move an inch from his position next to the bed. His eyes kept staring at the witch's face, her slightly open lips and her closed eyes, and his eyebrows were furrowed in what could be a mix of anger and worry.

"You're staying I presume?"

He didn't answer. Instead he got rid of his shoes and slipped under the cover, carefully bringing the sleeping thief towards him and positioning her head to rest on his shoulder. He then moved his free arm protectively around her waist and placed his head in such a way so his lips were touching her forehead, the furrow in between his eyes never leaving.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The woman then closed the door of the candlelit room, knowing that her help was not necessary anymore by either of the occupants, but not before Ebony could follow her to the bar. The street door was left open, forgotten by all of them until now, banging on the wall by the force of the wind and allowing a chill to invade the dark shop. Sighing, Shakky started walking towards the door to close it before it gets of its hinges, but was forced into a stop when she stepped into something big and hard. Confused she glanced down only to find it impossibly to see because of the darkness and so she bent down and picked up the foreign object, bringing it closer to her face to examine. A lightning flashing at that moment, reflected itself on the many surfaces of a dark purple amethyst as big as the hand of the ex-pirate holding it. A second one revealed a bunch of even more gems littering the floor and, a little farther away, a leather bag, half empty since only a few gems were still inside.

Shakky angrily shook her head at the sight and started gathering the scattered stones back in their bag which then proceed to throw on the sofa with more strength than necessary.

"Damn Calypso, a bunch of gems don't worth more than your life."

She then turned to the raven who was sitting on top of the still open door, its dark glowing eyes never turning away, never blinking.

"Just take them somewhere Ace won't be able to find them. There's no reason for him to know what happened yet."

Ebony simply cawed and flew, diving to grasp the leather bag in his claws and then rising again to soon become one with the darkness on the back of the shop.


	11. Confrontations

**Look who's back with another, this time double, update oh so soon? Right, me. I had those ones written and betaed so I thought to share immediately instead of waiting because I just** _ **love**_ **those two chapters and, especially, the second one. Although if I wanna be entirely honest I am not sure if it's as good as I think it is or understandable enough...**

 **Anyway, enough talking. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Confrontations**

Shakky kept cleaning the bar's surface with her rag in an unnecessary attempt to make the wood shine. Meanwhile she was throwing angry glances at the young pair sitting across the room, oblivious to anything going on around them, including her anger. The boy was sitting cross-legged facing the girl, who was bundled in a blanket, and telling her about his adventures in the many islands of the Grand Line, causing her to sometimes gasp in awe and others laugh. A few days ago the bar-woman would have rejoiced in such a development, but the memory of a certain leather bag kept her mood sour and forced her hand to rub harder.

"No matter how hard you rub, the wood is already as shiny as it can be."

It was the girl who talked and so Shakky raised her head and fixed her with an intense gaze. As expected, that didn't seem to affect the little witch who, instead, returned the look with one of her own. After a few moments the older woman broke eye contact and reached under her bar, her hand feeling around for something.

"I see you feel better already so there you go."

She threw the pouch she held towards the girl who caught it with great ease, her eyes widening with fear upon noticing what it was. A fear which didn't go unnoticed by the pirate who inched closer to have a better look.

"What's this?"

"Nothing."

She tried to hide the item in between her blanket's folders but the boy was quicker, taking hold of it with such speed that he left the girl stunned. Wasting no time, Ace opened the bag and looked inside, frowned and then toppled it, causing its shiny content to spill on top of his palm and around him. Some of the stones found their way to the floor to be forgotten. The pirate took his time to study the gems he was holding, his brow furrowed in concentration, giving away his attempt to figure what was going on. Suddenly, his expression hardened and he clenched the fist, not minding the edges of the stones cutting through his flesh even though his eyes were glued to the blood in between his fingers.

"Please tell me this is not what I think it is."

When his question was answered by silence he turned to look at the girl on his side.

"Calypso, I beg you. Tell me you weren't stupid enough to stay out in the rain for a bunch of stones."

Her only reaction was to look away ashamed. His was to throw the gems away with a curse.

"Damn it woman! You could have died and for what? Some shiny peddles!"

"I..."

"You what? Didn't know that sitting out in a storm is not the best course of action?"

"No, I knew that. It's just..."

She didn't finish answering him and turned to look at the bar-woman.

"You had to do that, didn't you?"

This time the other woman didn't try to hide her frustration.

"You disappear for a whole day and then I am woken up, in the middle of the night, by a distressed pirate and a deranged raven only to find out youcollapsed the moment you walked through that door and, on top of that, after we manage to get you warm enough for the shivering to stop, I stumble upon a bag of gems that you almost threw your life away to steal. So yes. I had to do it."

Calypso pushed her lips together and glared at the woman.

"If this whole act is so I can 'reflect' on my actions and admit my fault know that it's not working."

The sudden tag at her wrist made her look at Ace.

"What the Hell do you mean it's not working? Are you entirely out of your mind? Do you honestly find it that normal to throw your life away for nothing? Calypso I swear to you, if you-"

The witch with a swift movement freed herself from the pirate's hold and jumped to her feet.

"You two know nothing and yet you keep ganging up at me. It's my life and my choice what I do with it and, if I wanna throw it away, I will. Now excuse me."

Her words left them both in shock for a while and so none of them could react when she run outside with her raven in tow.

When Ace regained control of himself he immediately went after her, his Haki activated so he can hunt her down more easily. It didn't take him long to locate her and, once she was in his line of view he called out for her. She turned around in the sound of her name but she started running again when she saw it was him that called her. He followed her running as hard as he could and soon he was close enough to grab her and spin her around, trapping her between a wall and himself. She made an attempt to escape, but his hands found their way on her arms, pinning them on the wall. Realizing there was no way out, Calypso raised her eyes to glare at him.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

"What if I don't wanna talk to you?"

"It doesn't matter, you can just listen. After I'm done you can decide if you wanna talk or do something else."

"Like what?"

"Like running. You' seem to like doing so lately."

She kept glaring at him, silent.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, you know I'm right. You're running from everything since the day I met you. You're running away from your problems, from the people who try to help you, you're running away from me..."

"I don't like where this conversation is going. Let me go."

"I am not done talking yet."

"Oi, the lass asked ya t' let her go. Be a gentleman and oblige."

Both pirate and witch looked to their left to see a bunch of men sitting outside a hovel-like building. One of them, probably the leader, was standing up and was slowly making his way to where they were standing. He was quite old and was wearing a filthy bandana on his head and had a big scar on his right cheek that was reaching the top of his nose and was going all around his eye, giving him a dangerous aura. He was also only wearing baggy trousers and a pair of old leather boots. The rest of the gang was dressed in similar fashion and they were all armed with daggers, swords and guns. There was something very familiar about them and that made Calypso worry.

"Who the Hell are you?"

The man laughed at Ace's question, something that angered the pirate, and then looked at him strangely. It was then that Calypso remembered where she saw that man before and she instantly placed a hand at the boy's shoulder, successfully getting his attention.

"Please don't do anything rash. Those are the men that were looking strangely at you at the bar, remember?"

For a moment Ace's brown eyes were filled with a confusion that soon gave way to realization.

"You mean back then when I went looking for you?"

She nodded.

Ace looked once more back at the men and then turned to the girl who was now hiding behind him, her body so close to his he could feel her heartbeat rising.

"You know I could easily use-"

Her answer was a threatening hiss.

"Don't even think about it."

"What else can I do? They are too many and they have weapons. I am unarmed and I also have you to look after."

"Believe me, I can take care of myself."

He chuckled.

"Oh really. Does that mean we're gonna engage them?"

She shook her head.

"No. Too much at risk. It's better if we ran."

"What're ya two whisperin' 'bout over there?"

"None of you business old man."

He laughed again.

"And there's where ya're wrong lad. It is my business. See, I remember ya two from back then at the bar. Suspicious fellows the both o' ya. Couldn't figure out why back then but now that I see ya again...Ya're a pirate lad, I can tell."

This caused Calypso to flinch and move slightly closer to Ace.

"As for the lass behind ya, she's prob'ly yar mistress or somethin'. A pretty one, she'll fetch a good prize if we sell 'er."

Ace's fists clenched at the man's words. It was one thing for lowlifes like them to hunt him down because he was a pirate and another for them to threaten to sell Calypso to slavery. Only the idea of such a thing happening was enough to anger him, but the way the girl was now clutching his shirt was making him see red.

"Over my dead body."

The old man shook his head.

"Nah lad, that won't do. I may not know yar name yet, but ya're a pirate and possibly have a bounty on yar head that I plan t' collect."

If it wasn't for Calypso holding him back and whispering calming words at him, Ace would have probably already used his flames to burn the man and his companions to ashes. Instead he turn around, threw the girl over his shoulder and run. At first, the witch protested, kicking him and hitting him, but, when she saw the thugs running after them, she held tighter and urged him to run faster. He happily did so, although he was not sure he could outrun them all forever considering he was carrying another person while they only had their weapons. Thankfully, Ebony and a few more birds decided to descend upon the men hunting them and give Ace enough time to disappear from their sight and hide behind one of the trademark trees of Sabaody.

Only when Ebony flied to sit on a branch over them and the voices of the outlaws were completely gone did Ace dare to take a breath and put Calypso down on her feet. The girl's hands were trembling slightly and her heterochromic eyes kept looking around, searching for any kind of danger. Seeing that, the pirate carefully brought one hand down to hold hers, The action caused those exotic eyes to look up at him, confusion and wariness evident in them. Ace felt drawn in by them. He felt as if those two orbs put a spell on him that was forbidding him from looking elsewhere. Slowly he raised his free hand to the girl's cheek, brushing with his fingers the soft flesh and softly bringing his thumb over full, red lips.

"Forgive me Cal, but I can't help it any longer."

And like that he placed his own lips on top of hers. Softly at first, but harder later, more hungrily. He stopped though when he noticed that Calypso was not reacting and took a small step back so he could better look at her face, his hand never leaving hers. The expression he saw on her face was one of shock, then confusion, then anger. Then a hand came to meet his cheek with enough strength to make him see stars.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He just smiled at her. A big, honest smile.

"Because I love you."

Whatever reaction he was expecting, tears was not it, yet, there they were, forming on the corner of her eyes and running down her face.

"Why must you make me suffer this way?"

The pirate was taken aback.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to. Please, tell me what I did wrong and I will try to make it right."

She shook her head.

"You don't get it. It's already to late to make it right. You did it. You told me how you feel. I...I can't pretend I don't know anymore."

He blinked.

"You...knew?"

She choked out a laugh.

"How could I not? Not even once did you try to hide it. Your actions were speaking the words I hope you never would, but it's too late now. Now you did and I must play my part and answer you. Honestly."

She lowered her head for a moment and used the hand she slapped him with to brush her tears away. Then she looked up straight in his warm chocolate-brown eyes with an eery bright on hers.

"Ace, I love you too. I did from way before you wake up on my room and even way before you meet Whitebeard."

"What-"

He didn't even manage to finish one word before a finger was placed in front of his lips.

"Hush. Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers of. Use your lips in another way, instead."

He was ready to object, but the sight of her standing there with her eyes still a little red from the tears, a blush on her face and her lips slightly parted were enough to sway him. He gave a last sigh.

"One day I'll get my answers from you."

She smiled mysteriously.

"One day I may give them."

And he kissed her again. This time, prompted by her reaction and the gasp she allowed to escape, he skipped right to the hungry part, carefully tagging at her hair so she would drop her head back, giving him more room to deepen the kiss. She complied and he used the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She allowed her own to shyly come meet his in a secret dance. When they run out of breath they broke the kiss and stood there, panting softly and staring at each other. It took some time for Ace to realize that he still had a hold on her hair and let them go in exchange for a hold on her slim waist. She seemed pleased with the change.

"So...What now?"

He couldn't help but ask. He needed to make sure this was going somewhere they both wanted.

"Now Mister Portgas we're going back. Shakky will be quite worried."

He sighed.

"I didn't mean that."

She giggled.

"I know. Yet I am not the one to tell you how to proceed from here. What will happen from now highly depends on what you want."

"But what about what _you_ want?"

"I already have what I want. At least for now."

Her hand squeezed his own and he smiled.

"Let's go then Cal. Shakky will be happy to know about us."

"If I know her well enough she'll probably throw a party."

They started towards the bar when suddenly Calypso stopped.

"Do we tell her about those men?"

Ace looked thoughtful.

"Maybe we should. It's better if she knows in case something happens."

She nodded and turned around, whistling once. The sound was followed by the flapping of wings over them.

"I should have known you were peeping..."

Ebony cawed in return in a teasing way and flew ahead to scout the way, leaving the pair behind to enjoy each others company.


	12. Playing with Fire

**Chapter 12**

 **Playing with Fire**

Ace was sitting in his favorite sofa playing with his fires when Shanks barged through the door, followed by his first mate. Looking around the shop, his eyes finally came to rest on him.

"Why is Calypso on my ship talking about kisses and dates with Yasopp and Lucky Roo?"

The raven haired could only blink in return with bewilderment.

"What?"

"She is on our ship talking about relationship stuff with some of the men."

Benn's voice was calm and a little exasperated, probably due to the extreme reaction his Captain had on the subject.

"Really? She chose them to discuss things with? Some times I wonder what this girl is thinking."

Shakky decided at that moment to join the conversation with her amusement barely concealed. The attention of the three men in the room instantly turned to her. Benn, being the only one of them still not out of his mind, was the one to answer her.

"When we left them Yasopp was giving her some advice and Roo was throwing comments here and there."

The woman looked interested.

"Oh? What kind of advice this man could give to a twenty years old girl, I wonder..."

Shanks, who seemed to grow more distressed the more time passed by, finally walked to the bar and brought his hands down on the wood with enough strength to make the barkeeper give him a warning glare.

"He was giving her kissing advice. Yasopp was giving our little girl kissing advice. Shakky, I am worried. What if he decides to talk to her about other stuff too? Shakky, what are we gonna do?"

Benn Beckman walked closer to his Captain and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Captain, you worry too much. Yasopp knows better than to do or say anything strange and Calypso is not the kind of girl to pursue such an...intimate conversation."

"But, Benn!"

"I must admit Shanks that your first mate is the one at right here."

"Am I the only one here that worries about her innocence?"

Shakky rolled her eyes at the overwhelming worry on the redhead's face.

"Dear God Shanks, she's twenty! She's a woman grown!"

"She's still too young!"

Sighing in frustration, the woman turned to the other pirate.

"Can you beat some sense into him or shall I do it?"

Shanks visibly flinched at her question.

"Now, now dear Shakky, that would be not necessary. I am perfectly sure Calypso is mature enough to not openly discuss this subject in the presence of a bunch of men. Yes, she totally wouldn't."

His last reaction led to a deep sigh from the other occupants of the room, with the only exception of the younger pirate who was sitting silent during the whole conversation; the only change in him was the widening of his eyes and the tensing in his body. Noticing that, the bar's owner turned to him and studied him better for a while.

"Are you alright Ace? You look a little pale."

The young man simply stood up and walked towards the door, his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine. I'm just gonna go for a walk."

When the door closed behind him the woman turned to look at the red haired man who was now making himself comfortable in a stool, smirking.

"Did you have to go that far?"

The man simply nodded.

"The poor boy looked horrified."

"Well, he seemed to sure on his conquest so I had to shake him a little to force him to take things more seriously."

The woman rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You're such a trickster when you want to be one..."

He grinned back.

"I only want our little girl to be happy and if that means making this moron jealous, I won't give it a second thought."

"You are a horrible person Shanks...Would you like a drink to help you forget the fact?"

Benn gave a loud chuckle to the woman's words.

"That, I bet he would want. He's Red Hair Shanks after all."

"Oi!"

The grey-haired man laughed at his friend's reaction and sat next to him.

"Bring some this way too, Shakky. It's unacceptable for my Captain to drink alone."

She shook her head but obliged and soon the three of them were having a good time talking and sharing stories.

Out in the groves where pirates are usually docking, Ace was walking with his head held down and his hands in his pockets. In his mind he could hear Shanks' words again and again, and that did nothing to improve his slowly burning anger which he did nothing to hide and that, he was sure, was the reason people were rushing out of his way.

Once he could hear the sound of the sea over the sounds of the people he raised his head and looked at the many ships until he spotted the one he was searching for. The merry chatter and the laughs heard from it caused him to frown and a few tiny flames to dance around his hidden fingertips. Quickening his pace, he crossed the distance to the ship and jumped, successfully landing in the middle of the deck and between a bunch of pirates playing poker and drinking what smelled like rum. When they saw him, they instantly stumbled to their feet and were ready to take out their weapons to attack him. Being in a very foul mood, the young pirate simply took his hands out of his pockets and allowed the small flames already there to grow and envelope his arms almost to the elbows. Upon seeing the fires the other pirates lowered their weapons and moved aside to open a way to the back of the ship where most of the noise was coming from. The raven-haired nodded to them, his eyebrows still furrowed, and started to follow the newly opened path, completely ignoring the countless stares he was receiving from the other men.

He found the girl comfortably sitting cross-legged in between a dozen of men, chatting and laughing completely relaxed. One of the men, a blond with caramel eyes and a green bandana around his head, was passing her a bottle of rum which she accepted with a big, honest smile. Ace saw the man returning the smile and, for a moment, he also thought he saw him blushing. He didn't have much time to make sure though, because it was at that moment that the girl turned to look at him, her smile still on her delicious looking lips.

"Hey Ace, what are you doing here?"

Another, older man with brown dreadlocks who he remembered as Yasopp, looked up at the mention of his name.

"Well, well... if it isn't our little girl's newly-found love interest. You here to steal her away from us?"

Ace's burning eyes instantly turned to glare at the man who dropped his head back in laughter in return.

"You are too young to scare me with a glare, you know."

Everyone else present, including Calypso, laughed at Yasopp's teasing to the younger man, something that made the boy's irritation grow more and more and the fire hidden in his eyes grow brighter. The witch, noticing his soon to be overflowing emotions, gave a soft punch to the sniper's shoulder and started to raise herself, slipping a little in the process, but the blonde man from before was instantly on her side, keeping her from falling. Seeing this last scene unfolding before his eyes was the last straw for the freckled pirate who, losing no time, marched to the girl and forced the other pirate's hand away from her, pulling her the moment she was free on his chest; his eyes never straying from the other man who seemed as shocked by his actions as the girl in his arms.

"Ace? What's wrong?"

He allowed his eyes to fall on her worried face when she called his name and he felt her soft hand on his cheek. His expression immediately softened and he loosened the grip he had around her waist, never letting go entirely though.

Ace could feel the eyes of the people around on him, waiting to see what he will do next. He could also feel the slight amusement coming from some of them, Yasopp being an example, but he himself had only eyes for the woman in his arms and so his voice didn't waver when he talked.

"Go on a date with me."

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in surprise. Then she blinked and moved around in his grip to get a better look on his face.

"You mean it."

It was an observation, yet he could tell from the tone of her voice that she wanted a confirmation.

"Yes. Tonight."

She shook her head.

"Tonight? I...I can't, I have nothing to wear tonight."

"I don't care, I'm getting you out on a date tonight and you can not refuse. I forbid you."

"But-"

"If clothes is the problem I seem to have the solution."

Shank's voice made everyone look towards where he was standing with Shakky and Benn at his side. Seeing the confusion in the pair's expression he laughed.

"In one of the many islands we visited in the New World we happened upon a very nice dress and decided that, since we were planning to visit soon, we should bring you a present. Guess that means you can go on a date now."

The smile he gave the witch was one of innocence, but not innocent enough to fool her. After staring at the one-armed pirate for a while, she looked up at Ace and grinned.

"I accept your offer."

Waiting for no response from him, she maneuvered herself out of his grip and walked to the three newcomers. She stopped once in front of the redhead and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know you had all this planned."

Then she walked up to Shakky.

"Will you help me dress?"

She smiled and put a hand on her back, pushing her towards the cabins.

"Of course. I will also do your hair since I have some really cute ideas."

The witch gave the older woman a side glance.

"I am suddenly regretting asking for your help."

Shakky laughed.

"You're gonna come with me anyways though."

"That, I'll do. I am actually quite curious to see what your plans for my hair are."

"I'm sure you'd love them."

"Can I come over and help too?"

It was Shanks who asked that and so it was him who received the glares from the women.

"No."

"Ok. Have fun on your own then."

The sky was still colored by the sunset when Calypso came out on the deck again. The moment she walked out into the light everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Ebony who was all this time flying around the crow's nest, carefully came to rest on her shoulder and cawed happily, causing the girl to smile.

"Thanks, Ebony."

"I hope he said you're beautiful because, if he did, we all have to voice our agreement."

"I see Shanks that you still have a unique way to compliment women. Anyway, where is my date-to-be?"

The man laughed.

"He's waiting in the shore for some time now. He almost got into an argument with one of the crew so we had Benn take him out before he turned us all, and the ship, to ashes."

The girl shook her head and sighed in defeat while quickly making her way towards the gangplank.

"What am I gonna do with this hothead...?"

Before she left the ship she turned to look at the crew one last time, giving them one last smile and wave. She then walked the rest of the way to the shore and looked around for her pirate. She found him sitting a little farther away admiring a docked brig with Benn and walked up to them, tapping them both in the shoulder when right behind them.

"Hi."

The older male gave her a look and smiled at her in approval before turning away to return to his ship while Ace kept staring at her for a long time. She couldn't blame him. The dress Shanks bought her was a simple, white, strapless dress that reached the middle of her thighs. The fabric was soft and the stitches were causing it to hug her slim waist perfectly while, somehow, keeping her bosom in place. The bottom of the dress was designed into an a-line and was dancing freely in the breeze. Over the dress she was wearing a see-through lilac short shirt, left open, with slightly puffy petal shaped sleeves. Her hair were carefully gathered to the right side of her head, a few of them pulled up in a very well-done bun that had two black feathers stick out of it, but most of them falling in perfectly made curls over her shoulder. A singly curl was left free to fall on the left side of her face, tickling her slightly when caught in the wind. Her look was complete with black high-heels held to her ankles with little straps and silver bracelets and earrings. Regarding her make-up, she only renewed her cherry lipstick and dark eye-liner and put on a bit of red blush, just enough to make her look more innocent.

When he was done staring at her, and after a teasing caw from the raven on her shoulder, the pirate brought his eyes up to meet hers and smiled.

"You look...Am I allowed to say cute?"

She grinned mischievously and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"You can say whatever you wish today my jealous pirate."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jealous?"

She giggled a little.

"Oh Ace...Anyway, where are we going?"

It was his time to grin.

"Surprise."

"Fine then Mister Portgas, lead the way."

She allowed him to take her hand and lead her towards the crowded areas of the tourist side of Sabaody. They were walking for a while when he pulled her into a stop in front of a big building.

"What is this place?"

"This is a pub. One people can also dance."

"That sounds interesting, let's go inside."

They walked past the door into a big room mainly made of well-polished wood that gave it a very warm feeling. In the middle of the room was a wooden dancefloor with a small orchestra in its side, playing a soft waltz for the few couples currently dancing.

Calypso and Ace found a small, empty table right next to the dancefloor and, after ordering a bottle of sweet red wine, started talking about the events of the day and Shanks' crew. Ebony was adding his own opinions here and there from his place in his Mistress' shoulder, leading to chuckles from both the witch and the pirate.

After they run out of things to discuss, Calypso turned to look around at the now almost packed pub. Between the many costumers were a few marine officers and soldiers and so she, in a very low voice, informed her companion that they should be extra careful in which he, surprisingly, agreed. Having settled that, she focused her attention on the dancers twirling around in front of them. Ace was quick to catch up.

"You want to dance?"

She looked at him with her unique eyes and shook her head.

"Oh, I get it. You don't know how to dance."

His tone was teasing; something that didn't went unnoticed by the pink-haired girl who turned to look at him amused.

"What makes you say that now?"

"I don't see any other reason you wouldn't like to dance except from you not knowing how. You're a witch and a thief after all, not a dancer."

"I see...So you believe I am not dancing because I don't know how."

She sounded amused and that confused Ace.

"Yeah. Why, am I wrong?"

She grinned at him mischievously.

"How about that, Mister Portgas. We will bet on it and then I will get up there and we shall find out if I can dance or not. What do you think? It's interesting, right?"

"A bet, huh? And I suppose I can request anything I wish if I win?"

She nodded.

"Yes. And so will I if I win."

"It's a bet."

She smiled once and bent down to do something under the table for a few minutes. Then she straightened herself again and removed the purple shirt, throwing it over her chair's back.

It was when she stepped up on the floor when Ace noticed she was not wearing her shoes anymore. A quick glance under the table confirmed that they were, indeed, safe hidden under it. His eyes fell to the girl again who was now discussing something with the small orchestra while, at times, she was softly hitting a tabor.

Soon she had the musicians nodding and smiling and the other dancers down so she can have the floor for herself. Still holding the tabor in her hand, she gracefully walked to the middle of the stage and, throwing one last grin to the pirate, moved into a position with her right foot slightly forward and only its toes touching the floor, which caused her slim waist to turn into a tantalizing curve, and both her arms up over her head, tabor on her left hand with the other ready to hit it. And it did. Once it came in contact with the membrane of the instrument for a few seconds, allowing a single note to fill the otherwise silent room and the golden coins on its side to jingle in answer to the first sound. Then twice. Then once more. Every time accompanied by the sharp move of her hips to the left and back in place. After a few repeats the tempo quickened and the sound of a drum beating in the newly given rhythm came to take the lead. The girl on the floor started to move her hips in a circling move, always following the lead of the drum, and, occasionally, giving a simple beat on her tabor.

It was when the violin entered, adding a sadder tune to the mix, that she started twirling right and left, her white dress flowing around her and her pink curls hugging her neck in a soft embrace. One moment she was twirling left and then, with a sudden move and a slight slowing in the music, she would stop and hit her tabor a few times repeatedly before making a few side steps to the other direction, her hips never stop moving with the music, rendering the pirate sitting in the table together with the raven unable to remove his eyes from her waist which kept moving like a snake. It came to his notice a while ago how the temperature in the room started to rise since Calypso got herself lost in her dance, and the intense gazes she was throwing him at times were not helping the situation at all. Another quick twirl to one side and then another and here she was again, gazing at him in a way that looked seductive and intense. Then it was half a turn and she was looking away from him, his only comfort the hypnotizing swaying of her hips, and then the music changed. The flute joined in and the drum want crazy, beating in an insane rhythm, causing the girl's dance to grow so quick that it looked to Ace as if her feet were not touching the ground anymore. It looked as if she simply took flight. And she kept dancing. And he kept looking. And it was when she finally allowed herself to fall to the floor, leaving her tabor to the ground, and started raising herself with shakes all over her body that caused her breasts to bounce in a dance of their own that the raven haired decided this was a side of his witch he never saw before and that he was finding very sexually attractive. And it was when she was standing straight again and she started moving her hips more vigorously and making sharper moves with her hands that she gave him the most wicked smile he had ever seen in her face. Then she turned and twirled and she twirled once more and the music quickened and grew louder and she kept twirling and twirling and Ace noticed that it was not her dancing to the music anymore, but, instead, the music following her dance. It felt to him like this woman, because he couldn't really look at her like a girl after that, had bewitched him and possibly everyone in the room. And, although he was finding it slightly disturbing, he was also finding it arousing. He was actually feeling his whole being screaming to move closer to her, grab her, get lost in her.

But he wasn't quick enough.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the Marine officers rising from his chair and making his way to the lone dancer trying, once he was there, to grab her and bring her towards him. She didn't react, didn't stop her dance nor said anything. Instead she just used her right hand and gave a soft push to the man, throwing him half a step back and giving her more power to twist herself away with such a grace that, to anyone watching, it would look like a part of the original dance and not a way to remove unwanted attention.

Only when more men started rising and making their way to her trying to get her attention and her body against theirs did Ace lose control of himself and, almost, of his flames. In an instant, he was up and marching towards his date, throwing glares and warning looks to the various men here and there. Some proved more stubborn than others and tried to ignore him or intimidate him, but they only had to have a look on the burning rage in his eyes to back down. Soon he was right next to the girl, one arm placed tightly around her waist, securing her in his embrace and the other on her hair that started coming loose from all the dancing.

"You are playing with fire, my witch."

Calypso simply raised herself so she was standing on the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear in a low, seductive whisper.

"Seems to me I do it oh so well though, Mister Portgas. You are on fire."

In the few seconds of shock following her words she managed to slip away from him with a twirl and a smirk on her delicious lips. Ace, losing himself entirely to his needs after her last little game dashed after her and, grabbing her extended hand, gave her a tag and she twirled back on his arms once more. That wicked smile was on her lips again but this time accompanied by the bright gleam in her eyes he saw once before the first time he kissed her. Around them, many men and women were holding their breaths, waiting to see what will happen next and even the music seemed to reach a peak. During it all Ace was simply lost in her eyes, but this was not enough for him and, throwing one last glance to the men around him, smirking at their anger and envy, he slightly used his body weight to push her back so her spine would make a perfect curve.

"Mine. Only mine."

And he kissed her, more passionately and possessively than he ever would, passing with this hard, bruising kiss all the bundled emotions he was feeling at the moment. All the jealousy and anger and all his need to claim her, tell every other man in the world that ever tried to get close to her that she was his and his alone to love and cherish. If the smile he could feel on her lips was for the reason he thought it was, then she understood and she was accepting it.

Then, the music ended and with it ended their kiss, but not before she nipped his lower lip softly.

"Does that mean I win, oh my jealous pirate?"

He took a few more breaths to compose himself better before answering.

"Damn right you do my dear witch."

She smiled happily.

"Then let's go home. I really need one of your massages after that, my whole body is suffering."

He laughed at the way she pouted her lips and her voice grew a little higher in complain.

"As you wish. Let's go get your stuff and your raven first, and then I can carry you home. Shakky will skin me if I let you walk all the way there after all this dancing and overexert yourself."

She laughed and then quickly made her way to their table to gather her things, get the raven in her shoulder and, after leaving a few beli Ace gave her on the table for their drink, run towards where the pirate was standing and jumped on his back.

"Off we go, then?"

"Oh yes."

And they left the pub, ignoring the various looks of shock and disgust from the other costumers and, also, ignoring the few threats towards Ace from some competition he pushed aside. It was not like they stood a chance, anyway.


	13. Καληνύχτα

**Hello my readers and sorry for the delay. I was suffering a major writer's block and I had to rewrite the chapter around ten times. Now it is finished and betaed by the amazing ElectroniCAT (go check her story if you have time I know she'd appreciate it) and I hope it meets your expectations. In case you wonder, the title is the greek word for 'goodnight'. I wanted for a while to add a second language in this story and I am only comfortable enough to use my mother language. Anyway, have a nice read guys.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Καληνύχτα**

Shakky softly knocked at the witch's door, not knowing if she and Ace were awake.

"Come in."

The girl's voice was clear but low, indicating that the pirate was probably asleep. Opening the door, the woman looked at the bed where she found the witch sitting, her legs crossed and used as a pillow by the freckled man who seemed too happy, either because of a dream or because Calypso's skilled fingers were moving in small circles on his scalp and to his bare back, as far down as she could reach and then up again. On one of her knees she was balancing the thick, old book she seemed to be studying lately but, when the door opened she took her eyes from the yellow, torn pages and locked them with those of the woman who just entered her room.

"Yes, Shakky? Do you want something?"

"I would like you to go out and fetch a package for me, if you don't mind. I was supposed to go get it on my own yesterday but, after what we had to deal with here, it kind of slipped my mind and it's about time to open for business now. Would you be kind enough to do me this favor?"

The girl smiled warmly at the older woman.

"Of course. I owe you, at least, that much and, also, I think I need to breathe a little fresh air."

The woman smiled back in gratitude and left.

The moment they were alone again, the witch looked down at the pirate, her expression growing more relaxed and caring instantly and her delicate fingers started moving black locks away from his peaceful face.

"So sleepyhead, what do you say we go for a little walk?"

He didn't open his eyes but started leaning into her touch, bringing his hand up to brush her knuckles before he settled for tangling their fingers together.

"Everything is good with me as long as it takes you away from this dreadful book."

Calypso seemed to get deeply offended by his words.

"I must inform you then that this book here is very old and priceless, and contains important information that I need."

He chuckled and grabbed the huge tome, bringing it closer to his face while paying no mind to her protests.

"'Legends Lost in the Grand Line'...What can you possibly need from such a book?"

She pouted a little and looked away, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"None of your business, Mister Portgas."

He laughed and carefully placed the book on the side.

"It's alright Cal, I was just teasing you. I don't really mind if you're reading about weird stuff or if you're having other strange hobbies. As long as it makes you happy I'm ok with it."

He grinned up at her and she answered with a little peck on the tip of his nose.

"Thank you. Now, up you go. We must get to the post office before it closes for the day, you know."

He gave her a wink and a grin and rushed to his feet, stealing a few moments to stretch himself before getting to the difficult part of finding the rest of his clothes and accessories which were, as always, scattered all over the place. He spotted his hat easily hanging from the chair and he could see one of his many shirts a few feet away, but he couldn't find the white bandage to cover the tattoo on his arm nowhere.

Calypso, who was now up as well, walked up to him and brought her arms around his waist. Her forehead nuzzled the spot between his shoulder blades.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost the stupid thing I use to cover my tattoo. I can't go out without it."

She placed a gentle kiss on the spot she was previously nuzzling and moved away to kneel in front of the bed, reaching under it. Soon, the sound of something heavy being dragged on the floor filled the room and, after a while, a big wooden box could be seen coming out of its hiding place.

"What's this?"

She didn't look back at him and her voice sounded heavy with emotions when she answered.

"Relics of a life long gone."

Ace's brow furrowed in confusion, yet he said nothing. He just looked as the girl said something in a language he couldn't recognize. Ebony, who flew to sit on top of the box the moment it was completely out, his little black eyes looking up at his owner with worry, took flight once more and got lost in between the fabrics on the ceiling. When he returned he was clutching something shiny in his black beak; something that Ace recognized as a key. Calypso took it from him and, with slow and careful moves put it into the keyhole and turned. She paused for a while before opening the box and, although most of the content was not visible because of her body, Ace could see that the interior of it held a collection of different things. Ace glimpsed a book, a few letters, a piece of wood with weird carvings and a deep green silky bag with golden vines decorating it who seemed to be filled with something. All the things were dusty, indicating that they had some time to be touched, and the trembling in Calypso's fingers when she reached inside to search in between them betrayed how emotionally straining it was for her to look at them, even more to touch them. It seemed to Ace that she purposely hid them away to forget about their existence or their meaning or both. If any of that was true, why was she now, on her own accord, bringing them back in her life?

He was given no more time to ponder the situation, because Calypso swiftly closed the box with a loud banging noise, locked it and shoved it back down the bed, Ebony taking the key back to his nest without wasting any moment. Then she stood and she walked to stand in front of him, her head held down and her eyes glued to the emerald piece of fabric in her right hand.

"Cal, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Her eyes remained down.

"This was my mother's."

Ace was shocked into silence. Calypso was not the person to willingly and openly talk about her past and, yet, here she was now, mentioning her mother. Not knowing exactly what to do, he slowly brought his arms around her shoulder and pulled her in a hug. After a few seconds of hesitating she hugged him back and pressed her face in his chest.

They stayed like this for a while, her crying silently and him comforting her, until she pushed herself away and brought the hand still holding the fabric in between them.

"I am going to give this to you."

He stayed silent, watching her expressions and trying to figure out why she was doing this out of nowhere. Calypso stayed silent for a few moments and then looked up at him.

"It means so much to me being my mother's and all, and I know that it will, like me, be safe in your care."

Seeing her looking up at him unsure and shaken, with her fingers unconsciously digging in his arm while still trembling slightly, was enough to take his breath away and cause a sudden pain to take over his chest. Without him even realizing it, he found his arms around her lithe body, crushing her on his chest and hiding his face on her pink curls.

"I promise you, I will look after it."

The errant for Shakky took them more time than planned to finish since with Marineford still under construction and people who used to live there residing in Sabaody for the time being, the post office was filled with people waiting for news from their loved ones or answering to them. Ace and Calypso had to spend a long while listening to various men and women complaining about the rising crime wave in the area and the unusually high number of pirates arriving at Sabaody after Whitebeard's public declaration that One Piece exists, which caused a half-smirk to appear in the former's lips, before finally reaching the front desk and, not so politely, demand the precious package.

After the short trip back to the bar to complete the delivery, the pair decided that the day was too good to be wasted and that another, longer walk was in order. For a while they roamed through the streets without any destination in mind, until Ace turned to his companion with a slight frown in his freckled face.

"Cal, do you think I can go to my brother's ship? I wish to see it, but I have no idea how or if I can."

Calypso's eyes met his and she smiled reassuringly.

"I don't see why not, Ace. I can take you there, if you wish."

Feeling ta farther need to comfort him, she squeezes his hand softly.

"You may not be able to see your brother, but you can always protect his ship on his stead."

He smiled, happy that she cared for him enough to fulfill such a selfish wish, but still there was sadness in his eyes.

"Why is it so important that I don't meet Luffy?"

The girl was slightly taken aback by the sudden question and she looked down in shame right after.

"I gave a promise to someone that, no matter how much you begged or what you said, I wouldn't let you see him or anyone for that matter. The only thing I can offer you, the only solace, is let you see his ship. I'm sorry."

He considered his girlfriend's words for a while before he got her hand on his again, nodding.

"Lead the way then, Cal."

She smiled as she started running towards the secret cove they hid the ship at, Ace being dragged behind her, but they were never meant to reach the place. Since the ship was hidden at the tourist area, they had to pass through some of the most crowded areas of the Archipelago. Everything was good until, suddenly, when they started get surrounded by people, Calypso started twitching visibly and hasten her steps. It seemed to Ace that she was afraid of something or being hunted by it. At some point she stopped and glared at a direction to her right before turning left and continued walking at the same frantic pace.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She didn't look at him when she answered and her words where barely audible, sounding more like a mumble.

"Fine. We just have to make haste."

His previous frown returned and he contemplated stopping her so they could talk about her sudden change in attitude, only for him to be distracted by a commotion a little farther ahead. He looked at the witch and noticed she was walking straight to it, possibly not having noticed it and he tried to tag at her to stop, only to realize it was too late. Pushing past a couple more people they both found their way in front of a horrible sight. In the middle of a circle created by spectators was a lady of high birth, if her clothes and cared appearance had anything to indicate, pulling a frightened tiger cub that kept mewling and whine from a short lease and kicking it when it refused to move. Her bodyguards were around her, shoving back anyone who dared try and come closer to stop her. Ace looked once more at the little tiger and, although he felt angry at the treatment the woman was giving it, knew that he could do nothing without possible exposure so he was more than surprised at the sight of his girlfriend fearlessly walking towards the older woman, avoiding the bodyguards with an ease he never saw her carry before until she standed right in front of the woman.

"You should be ashamed. He is in pain and you only make it worse. You need to be gentler with him."

The noble woman looked at the girl with rage in her eye and motioned for her bodyguards to come closer.

"You, an unimportant common girl, shouldn't even address me in this manner or ordering me around regarding my property!"

She reached up to give her a loud slap, causing Calypso's head to turn to the side and looked behind her to notice the bodyguards were at her side.

"Teach this stupid girl her place and make sure she will never speak to someone above her class again."

She turned around and started walking away, still dragging the poor animal behind her and kicking at it to silence it, but stopped suddenly a few feet away.

"Actually, make it so she will be unable to speak to anyone anymore."

Hearing her words caused Ace's flames to appear in his fingers, but he fought them back. He knew that they were both exposed enough already and that causing more ruckus wouldn't end well. Wasting no time, he run after Calypso and grabbed her, pushing her behind him and out of the guards' way.

"Hey hey...There's no need for that, we were leaving."

The men took a few more steps towards them, but suddenly stopped, shock and fear in their expressions, before slowly starting moving backwards. Confused but happy there was no violence, the pirate turned to his girl, already speaking.

"See Cal, everything en-"

He stopped mid-sentence as the sight in front of him was something that he was not expecting. There, right in front of him was Calypso standing, only now her hair were the color of blood and her eyes a cold, emerald green that seemed hungry for death. Yet, this was not what caused the young man to lose his speech. What did that was the purple, blue and black mist-like aura coming out of the girl to slowly envelop the ground around her, spreading towards the now retreating people and the noble woman who was now staring at her with a fear in her eyes matching the eyes of her bodyguards, and slowly rising in a slow smoky way upwards towards the sky, steadily embracing the area and the people. Just before he himself was completely lost to this unnatural and mysterious darkness, he heard the mournful caw of ravens and, looking one last time towards the witch girl, noticed the deadly smirk in her cherry colored lips and hears her voice, twisted by bloodlust and seemingly transferred through the weird mist, whisper one word.

"Καληνύχτα."


End file.
